All fair in Love and War
by SnowBunny32
Summary: Hinata just wants to get trough College, but what happens when Kiba takes their brakeup like a child? Hinata is now free for anyone, who will win her heart in the end? Kankuro and Hinata Fanfic, a bit of Naruto and Gaara, and other couples. Takes place in a Universaty setting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **Im new to this site, but my sister is kind enough to lend me her acount untill I have my own thing set up. This is my first story on this site for now and im really exited! Please be kind and drop a comment? or is it Review? Which ever I would love to hear your feed back!

Chapter 1: All Im asking is for some time

I twirled my fingers over my head moving my body to the music, with the sweet melody that touched my ears, swaying my hips and spinning in place. I was never a great dancer, least I thought so, so I didn't dance at bars, clubs or even parties I danced in secret, in my room. The music would rock me on its own, spinning once more I froze as a loud bang came from outside my window, reaching for volume dial on the radio, I quickly shut it off and shuffle to the window. Outside a familiar brunet smiling stares up at me, I sigh as I pull he damn window up so I can give the boy down at ground level a piece of my mind. "What the hell is your problem Kiba?", I scowl felling the slight autumn air brush my sweaty body, "Hey Hinata, I was wondering if you would like to go to a frat party, me and some of the guys are tossing back at our place?". I sighed heavily, "Kiba I have a big exam tomorrow morning and I rather not be hung over for it", I say glancing out in to the calm autumn night. "Hinata, you always have some sort of exam of test to do, Sakura is going and she's taking the same courses as you", Kiba yells a bit annoyed, "Yeah but you haven't seen her grades".

With that Kiba slouched his shoulders, I rub my arm biting my lip, "Sorry Kiba, maybe next time", with that I close my window and move to my bed. I take my Pikachu plush doll and hug it tightly, me and Kiba had been going out for 5 months now, and only because he wouldn't stop bothering me about it. He was a sweet boy, but sometimes he could be a bit of an idiot I mean he can at least act like a damn college student instead of some high school brat. I stare down at the Pikachu, Kiba had bought it for me on our third date, him knowing how much I love Pokemon, a bit disappointed it wasn't Eevee but Pikachu was second best to me. I turn to my dresser were my phone is vibrating, I pick it up and stare at the little envelope pic and Kibas name under it, I sigh opening the message, I freeze as I re-read the message over and over.

I finally put down my phone and stare at the pictures of Kiba and I, the ones I had posted up, I stand and approach the wall and then begin violently tearing the photos off the wall. Ripping some of them in complete anger, then I stop what im doing, "Why am I even mad?", I whisper to myself. I take the pile of rippled crumpled up photos that now litter the floor of my dorm room floor and begin trashing them. Kiba was an idiot, if all he wanted was to get in my pants, I would never have given in, not for him anyways, and if he finally noticed I wasn't going to give in and is having a fit and wants to brake it off, fine by me. Once all the photos are in the trash I go back to sit on my bed and hug my Pikachu, the only item I decide to keep that he gave me, I yawn as I hear my phone go off again this time its his photo on my screen a small green ringing phone underneath his photo.

I lay back getting comfortable for what's about to happen, "Hello?", I mumbled, "Hinata, look I didn't mean what I sent on that text", Kiba spoke, I shake my head, "Kiba really what the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting way different", I say wich is completely true, "I guess ive just been sexually frustrated.. you know?". I chuckle, "No Kiba I don't know, if your expecting me to be the kind of girlfriend that just puts out after a couple of months your wrong", I half yell into my phone. Silence I hit the bulls eye, "Hinata… the least you can do is help me out", once more I chuckle he sound like a four year old who's asking for some ice cream. "Kiba I think its best we don't talk for a while", I whisper a bit surprised by the pain in my chest, "Hinata all im asking is that maybe once in a while, you, you know? Help me rub one out?", I instantly feel my face heat up. "YOU FUCKING PIG!", and with that I hang up, I flip around so I can scream into my pillow, feeling my phone begin to vibrate I turn it off set in on my nightstand and sit up in bed.

I gather my pj's from my drawer my towel from my door handle and head to the bathroom, I take a long hot shower letting the whole situation leak out of my body. Once dressed I brush my teeth comb my hair and head to bed, noting my clock reads 11 PM, I turn off my lights and lay in bed, going over the practice questions for my anatomy test in the morning, finding sleep soon after.

The alarm clock wakes me up and I lazily flip over and slam it to shut it off, I sit up stretching and yawning, I look out my window watching some of the leaves fall of the tree near my dorm room window. I smile as I begin to get dressed pulling on a black muscle shirt, my black south park T and reach for my favorite Death Note hoodie. I slither into my black skinnies and brush the tangles out of my hair, I take a quick look in the mirror and reach for my lanyard that has my door room keys and my student ID card hanging from it and secure it around my neck. Tucking it into my hoodie, then I reach over for my backpack making sure all the desired contents are in their, lastly I reach over and turn on my phone ignore all the missed calls and texts and the five crummy voice mails.

Finally satisfied I leave and lock my door room door, I silently walk down the hall and soon im standing outside my dorm, I look around seeing very few students out and about, I shrug and begin my way towards the medical science building. I slow down passing the cafeteria deciding to stop by and buy myself a nice big old banana nut muffin with some awesome coffee, I sip on my coffee as I take a small bite form my treat as I decide to go trough all the damn messages Kiba had left me. The first three are treats and the next to are apologies, the rest are a mess of him begging and crying for me to accept him back. I promptly delete the messages and move on to all his missed calls, which added up to a grant total of 30 missed calls. I nod a bit impressed, I would of never taken him to be the clingy type, I stare at the five next to the voicemail symbol, I glance around, I dial my voice mail, take a bite from my muffin and begin listening to the messages. The first one of course angry, "How DARE YOU hang up on me then shut off your fucking phone!", kinda thing, the next one is along the lines of being a complete dick, "I share if you don't pick up im going to fuck the first girl I lay my eyes on!" . I sip on my coffee, the nest one is when I know hes drunk and hes even more angry, "You fucking skank ass hoe, I don't fucking need your ass", or something along those lines. The last two were a bit pathetic coming from Kiba, they were just sloppy crocodile tears, and moaning and bitching, I delete the voicemails one by one until I feel clean, I finish my muffin and discard my trash.

I make my way to my building as I finish my coffee, I sip up the last drop as I walk to the trashcan, I trash the now empty cup off coffee and turn only to face a place red head, I smile. "Gaara? What you doing here? Don't you have a literature exam in an hour?", I ask a bit confused, "Yeah I just wanted you to look over my practice answer sheet", he whispers handing me the piece of paper. I smile as I take it and we both sit on a near by bench so I can look it over, "Its all good Gaara, you've been really studying haven't you?", I say sweetly. I love Gaara he is the cutest guy I have possibly ever met, and he is so kind once you get to know him, he smiles a blush creeping on his pale face, "Well I try, just I hate literature it has nothing to do with my mayor! Its just a useless class", he mumbles. I smile "Maybe your right, bu if you don't pass the course, youll be stuck with having to take it again, so might as well pass it the first time right?", I watch Gaara nod as I look down at my watch, "Well sorry Gaaar but I have to run, my exam Is going to start in a couple of minutes, how about you meet me at the usual place?", I say standing up, "Sure thing, good luck", he says patting my shoulder. "Likewise", and with that I run up the stares and into my classroom.

I walk out of the class room rubbing my butt, as I look down at my watch, "Two hours?", I mumble walking down the flight of stairs exiting the building and heading to our usual spot. Gaara was sitting under the large tree peacefully, "Yo! How did your exam go?", I ask sitting down in front of him, "Pretty easy, I thought it would be a lot harder but I guess I was wrong", he said, I watched him dig his hand in his bag, pulling out another bag, my eyes brighten up as I notice the logo on the bag. "I also got out a bit early so I decided to go and buy some food, he sets down the Pew Wei bag as he pulled out the chop sticks, I wait for him to hand me my box of food as he pulls out two lipton lemon ice teas from his bag also. "Gaara I love you! But how did you get Pew Wei so early in the morning?", I ask basking in the glorious smell of Chinese food, "Oh? I just happen to know the main manager of the place, nothing to big", he answers with a smile and blush.

We both eat peacefully as we notice student begin to appear, "Must have been a big party last night", Gaara mumbled taking a sip of tea. "Yeah it was some frat party at Kiba's place, I didn't know it would be a big thing", I say taking a bit out of my spring roll, "Oh it was big, I know because my brother and sister came back completely trashed. I smile, "How is Kankuro and Temari by the way? I haven't seen them in a while", I take a large sip of the sweet tea, "Their fine, Temari is finally dating that Lazy asshole from math and Kankuro is just being Kankuro I guess", Gaara answers. "How about you and Kiba?", I cringe at the name which only peeks Gaara's interest, "We broke up last night, he was being a complete prick, just because he finally got the idea that I wasn't going to let him in my pants", I watch Gaara smile and clap, "Finally, now I don't have to worry about him hovering over us, while we play pool at the café", Gaara cheers.

"Yeah I know, just hope he dosnt plan to be a complete ass hole, he was my friend before we began dating", I explain finishing my noodles, "Friend or not, that guys always been an asshole, tipical jock, even Kankuro hates his guts and their on the same damn team", Gaara mumbles also finishing his food. "No way? When did Kankuro join the hockey team?", I say a bit interested, "Like maybe 4 months ago? I don't know, he just showed up one day with a bunch of gear and all bruised up", Gaara said shaking his head, "Good thing he has yet to get the stupid jock mentality". I sigh leaning back on my hands, "I don't think he ever will, that's not him", I say looking up at the tree we were sitting under. "What class you have next?", I look back at Gaara, "I have history in a bit", I answer, well im pretty sure we have calculus today, so ill see you then?", Gaara says standing up to stretch. "Sure, see you then".


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooh! **Second chapter is up and running! I dont now if its bad to get one review on the first chapter but thank you! Ill try to keep this story interesting :). So I want to post a chapter every Wednesday, so expect a chapter next Wednesday and ill try to keep up with that. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, reviews are awesome :)

**I dont own Naruto D:**

**Chapter 2: Special type of Asshole**

I slowly walked to my history building ignoring the stares some of the female population was sending me then I bumped into someone pretty hard, "Hey! Watch were your going!", I turn up to the some what familiar voice. "Holly hell, Hinata? Im sorry I thought you were some noob walking around without a clue on what's going on", she apologized patting my head, "Nah its my fault, I should have been watching were I was going in the first place, im just surprised to see you, Gaara had told me you went to that party last night". I say looking around, "Well I did go, but I know how to cure my hang over so, its not that bad", she answers with a sly smile, "How?", I ask I bit curious, "Well you drink another beer in the morning, you know keep the buzz going till it wears out on its own", she answers still wearing her smile. "Interesting", I mumble in thought, that makes some sense I guess, I shrug it off as she looks around looking for someone.

She then looks at me, "So where's Kiba? He's usually hovering over you by this time", I frown and Temari notices, I pull her by the arm explaining everything that had happen while walking towards my building. "What an idiot, well his loss, anyone would die to have you under their arm", Temari said with a smirk, I shake my head, "Im nothing special", I mumble she turns and winks, "You are cool, and hell you have a rocking body, shit you even beat me in the boob department", I blush looking down at my chest. "Well what ever, your free now, ill text you later, got to run!", and with that Temari was gone, I sigh turning to walk up the stairs in front of my history building. I enter trough the old double doors, I yawn as I walk down the first hall my phone vibrates, I pull it out being greeted by the little envelope and Kiba's name, I sigh deeply as a tap the read button on my screen. I read his text and smirk..

Kiba: "_Hinata, if you get this can you please met me by the cafeteria?", _Hinata:_"No I don't want to be late to class because of some lame ass excuses your going to spoon feed me", _Kiba:_"Hinata I want to apologize, im not going to make excuses!", _Hinata: _"Kiba I know you ok, im done, leave me alone, or ill block your number", _Kiba: _"Why are you doing this Hinata? Don't you care about what we had?", _HInata: _"HAD, Kiba you've become more of asshole, I don't date assholes that only want to get into my pants!". _Kiba" _"How long do I have to wait then?!", _Hinata: _"SEE you're a fucking asshole who wants nothing more but to have sex!", _Kiba: _"Hinata that's not what I ment". _I quickly put my phone on silent and lock it, sliding it into my pocket.

The course is boring, and almost puts me to sleep this time we were learning about the founding fathers, by this point in our lives we can say we were there in person. That's how much teachers insist on drilling the information into us, I hang my head focusing on the words on my notebook, I begin to doodle. The class goes on with me just drawing miniature chibis fighting to the death across my notebook, it was amusing, soon I noticed the course was about to end so I slid my notebook into my bag. I watched the professor close is binder and remind us about our essays that are do in another week, everyone moans as he bids us farewell, everyone of course bolts for the door as I hang back waiting for the crowed to thin out. I yawn once outside the class room, I watch some of the students hold hands or hug one another and I cant help but feel a bit angry and jealous, but I shrug off that felling as fast as it came.

..

I sit peacefully on the soft grass as I watch some of my peers race around to their next course luckily for me I have a free period, so I can relax. I reach for my phone a bit surprised my screen isn't jammed with a bunch of missed messages or texts, I do some facebooking and decide to just lay back and listen to some music. As im relaxing I notice a shadow get near, it was Sakura I sit up popping one of my ear buds out so I can talk to her, "Hey! Just the person I was looking for", she said with a smile as she took a seat next to me. "Nice to see you to, what's up?", I greet her, she sets down her books and sighs, "Im kinda freaking out about my grades in my medical classes, the last thing I want to do is flunk out you know?", I sigh as she finishes , "Maybe you should play less and work more, your always out partying instead of taking a night to sit and actually read a paragraph of the damn book", I lecture. She hangs her head, "But its College! It's the time of having fun!", she whines, "Then don't complain about your grades man, im not saying to cut out your fun, just don't do it so often", I say rubbing the back of my neck.

I can see shes now a bit annoyed with what ive said, "How about you become my tutor?", I know this game way to well, "No, Sakura I don't think that will work out". She frowns, "But you're the top student in all the med classes", I shake my head, there is no way in hell im going to be taken advantage of not again ive learn from my high school career. "I am, but I myself need to keep my grades up also, I mean most of the stuff we learn is basic anatomy, like what's the bone in your arm called, its not rocket science not yet at least", I finish. She sighs in frustration, "You know you've changed since High school", now she's mad I can tell by the tone in her voice, "Just because im not that shy wreck from back then, this is my future, Ive wanted to become a doctor since I was little, im not letting that go". She scowls, "At least back then you helped people", I smirk, "Help people?, the people I 'helped' were taking advantage of me", she turned her head to face me, "You think ill take advantage of you?", she's a bit surprised.

I shrug, "I don't know and frankly I don't want to find out, so im sorry to say, eather you start hitting the book and paying a lot more attention in class, or you're going to flunk out". She stands up gathering her things in a frustrated manner and marches away, "Bye bitch", I whisper as I look around. I hadn't noticed there were more people relaxing at the park, im about to lay back once more when a body drops down besides me, "Hey there nurse mind if you take a look at my wounds?", the husky ruff male speaks. I turn to face Kankuro, he's wearing his usual crocked smile, "Great are you here to ask for help with your homework too?", I playfully say, "Me? Never I rather take my F then ask someone to tell me im stupid and tutor me", he answers laying back against the tree. I giggle, "what are you doing here anyway?", I ask a it confused, "Were suppose to be having practice all day today to prepare for the upcoming tournament, right now its our brake time", he answers, "Ah! So you are in the hockey team then?", I ask, he nods.

"Then why come here, arnt you hungry?", I ask, he slowly nods but shrugs, "I rather keep you company, then go eat", I blush at his blunt statement. Kankuro is definitely a looker, hes muscular and handsome, "Come on, lets go get you some food before some of your 'boys' have to carry you home", I say standing up and stretching. He does the same and soon hes following like a lost puppy, we walk to the subway and he orders his sandwich while I just ask for some of there cookies. We decide to sit in one of the benches outside the store and eat, "I heard about you and Kiba", he mumbles in between chewing his sandwich. I shrug, "Eh", is the only thing I can say, "Good, he's a real asshole that guy, he's been crying all day you can mistake him for a damn women, pathetic, he dint deserve you to begin with", Kankuro mumbles taking a sip from his Arizona tea. I roll my eyes as I look down at my cookies, "What ever, he wanted me for sex", I state straight to the point and I watched in amusement as Kankuro choked a little on his sandwich. "REALLY?!", he yells, I nod, "I would think he would tell you guys", he shakes his head, "What he told US is that YOU were on your monthly and just decided to take it out on him", it was my turn to choke on my cookie, "What a bitch", I say.

We begin to laugh as he freezes and takes a long sip of his tea, soon I feel a presence behind me, "Speak of the devil", Kankuro mumbles, I turn to face none other than Kiba. I sigh as my eyes meet his, "So…. Is this what your in to….", Kiba growls pointing at Kankuro who sends him a glare, "Are you serious?", I half yell. "What happen to, 'I need space', when your already flirting with some other guy, fucking Kankuro? Really that's a step down Hinata", Kankuro stands from his seat as I also stand, "Really Kiba get the fuck over yourself, you're not so fucking hot, Kankuro is a friend! A step down? REALLY? Kankuro is a flight of stairs UP from your ass", I yell poking his chest.

"Besides why the fuck are you tripping when there is no longer anything between us Kiba", I say moving back, "you know what I have to go, I was having a nice time, till you had to come and shit all over it like you always do.. peace", I say waving sweetly goodbye at Kankuro. I march away with my bag of cookies ignoring his angry calls, thank god I was having my art course next, if not ditching sounded amazing. I decide to swing by my dorm to pick up my bike, also to make sure my car was still in its spot, I honestly love riding my bike, but out in a wide space. When you have to move trough a crowed or avoid people that's when riding a bike becomes your skill, a skill I was still getting use to. I made It to the art building pretty quickly compared to most other days, I secure my bike to the bike rack and walk into the studio, being greeted by the smell of clay and paint. "YO! HINATA!", I smile sweetly at the older blond man, "Deidara, you're here early", I say setting my bag in my locker, "Im always early, you know how I feel about my art", Deidara answers waving his hand in the air. "You and Sasori", I mumble tying an old stained apron to protect my clothes, "Sasori is such a stick in the mud, I sware he at times has no artistic flair", Deidara yells.

As if on cue Sasori walks in tossing a glare at the loud blond, "I do happen to have the best artistic flair you idiot, I have a fine love for wood work as apposed to you and your over rated clay sculptures", Sasori says bluntly. I watch the sparks fly between the two males, "I see the two dickless males are at it once more", a soft voice spoke from the doorway, "AH and so Sai grasses us with his homo erotic presence", Deidara yells as he makes a bowing gesture, "Homo erotic?", Sai says in a questioning tone. "Dude your like obsessed with penises, even if its just insults", Sasori says as he also fixes his apron, Sai shrugs as he walks to his locker. I walk over to pull out my canvas and examine my faint pencil sketch, "So Hinata, how has your morning been?", Sai asks as he pulls out his usual sketch book, "Horrible, just horrible", I answer setting up my canvas so I can begin painting on it. "Do tell", Sasori sais as he begins carving at some wood, "For one, Kiba and I broke up, and now he seems to somehow ruin my day without being around and when he appears its just shit", I answer setting up the paint in front of my canvas.

"About time that guy was a prick", Deidara says looking up from his clay, "Agreed, you deserve much MUCH better than that asshole", Sasori mumbles examining is work in the light. "Yeah, and he totally flipped shit when he found me and Kankuro having lunch at the Subway, he got the impression me and Kankuro are a thing", I say as I pick up my brush and begin to paint, "Wow, that bad huh", Sai mumbles not looking up form his paper, "Yep", I answer. The room is silent for a couple of moments, "Since your now free how about you and me go catch a flick some time?", Deidara asks not looking up from his clay, "Sure sounds like fun", I say with a smile, I can use all the distraction I can get. "Awesome", Deidara yells still not looking up from his clay, the door opens and slams and we all at once turn to face the new person, "AH! I disturbed the artists!", Tenten yells from the door a playful smile on her face. "Ah yes the butch has finally arrived", Sai says happily and both Deidara and Sasori muffle there laughter, "SAI! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IM NOT A FUCKING LESBO! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!", Tenten yells. "And what great cover that is", Sai teases a smile still on his face, both other males cant control there laughter and let it seep out, I cant help but laugh also at how bad the whole situation was.

After a couple of minutes the two males finally calm down enough to go back to what they were doing as Sai is laying semi unconscious in one of the many corners of the studio. Tenten humming happily as she works with her glass, everything is just peaceful, I finish my stroke as I hear my phone go off, I thought I had turned it on silent, so I pull it out surprise fucking Kiba, "Fucking A", I whisper staring at the screen without a warning Sasori snatches the phone from my hand and answers the call. "Hello?", he speaks a bit annoyed, I hear Kiba freaking out, "Wow, wow, wow, I cant understand a word your saying with that dick you have shoved in your mouth, please finish giving your lover oral before you call", Sasori says lazily into the phone. My jaw drops, "Ok, look, you ether chill the fuck out or you wont get to talk to her", Sasori mumbles more yelling from the phone, "Please your yesterdays news, she has four better more handsome men in her life she can choose from, and I know she wont crawl back to your ass any time in the near future". At that point im fighting Sasori for my phone, "Ah, here you deal with him, he is such a dumb ass", Sasori mumbles tossing my phone over to Deidara who catches it like nothing, "Hello?", I watch Deidara carefully.

"Nah", he mumbles, "Nope", he mumbles once more, "Here's a fantastic idea you can sit on a sharp stick and rotate, ooops I forgot, you already have a dick shoved up your ass", I cant help but laugh, "Amateurs", Sai mumbles as he sits back in his chair. "Haha, love you too fagget", and with that Deidara hangs up and hands me the phone. I sigh, "Why is Kiba bugging you when I just saw him with like two girls under his arms?", Tenten spoke from across the room, "What?", I ask I bit of guard, "Yeah people have been saying he keep crying about you, but I just saw him and he looked happy?". I shrug, "More reason why he's an asshole", I mumble going back to painting.

..

Once our course was over I walk out securing my bag to my back, luckily I have the other half of the day off, so I can lay around and play some Final Fantasy. I get to my bike rack and I notice something pined to the front wheel, I cautiously take out the folded paper, as I read its content I half rip and half crumble the damn thing. I let it drop on the floor and Deidara picks it up, taking a look at its contents, "Come on ill drive you home", he mumbles, pulling at my bike. I unknowingly follow him to his car, were he secures my bike to the back of his car and opens the passenger door, I slump down on the seat and feel the slight breeze as he closes the door. He settles in his seat as he brings the car to life and lowers the windows, for a while we sit there, "He's a special kind of asshole..", Deidara whispers so only I can hear him, "I dint know he was like that…", I whisper back.

Deidara pats my shoulder, "Im here for you, if he comes near you or anything, don't and I mean when I say this, don't hesitate to call me", I look up into his very serious eyes, I nod and he finally moves the vehicle. It takes him 10 minutes to get me to my dorm, but I feel happy once im there, I notice Temari waiting and she looks worried. Once the car stops I jump out and run to her as she holds her arms out to catch me, I hug her tightly as she pats my head, I hear Deidara remove my bike from the back of his car and roll it too me. I take my bike thanking him, its silent, "Kiba's going to get what's coming to him, I promise you that", Temari mumbles I nod and feel Deidara hug me, "Remember what I told you… Ill text you later, I need to go take care of some things", Deidara whispers into my ear as he moves to his car. He peels out of the parking lot and soon disappears, I lead Temari up to my dorm room, securing my bike to the small frame outside my room.

Once inside I set my things down on the table and move to my room, "how you feel?", Temari asks looking at my now empty wall. She had been in my room a couple of times so she notice the difference from a week ago to now, "I don't know how to feel..", I answer hugging my Pikachu plush, "I honestly never thought he would do that… all because I didn't put out…", I say slowly. "Fucking ass hole were did he get that photo anyways?", Temari asked, I know were he got it, it was a couple of weeks before our high school graduation, we had decided to go out to the beach. Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Neji and I all went to some beach, the girls were changing and I was strapping my bikini top on when Kiba snuck in and had taken pictures of all of us, I hadn't put on my top on fully and was almost completely naked. That's as much skin as that asshole ever got out of me, and now, that same photo was photo shopped to look like I was completely nude, and like a slut, I explained that to Temari and I saw her turn a whole new shade of angry red. She took out her phone dialed a number and waited, "Kankuro!", she yells and I sit up to quickly, "Were the fuck is Kiba?", Temari demands, I hear some faint talking, "Oh really? Have you seen what that fuck has done?", Temari asks, "Go outside and walk to your nearest bulletin board, trust me ok, call me back when you do", and with that Temari hung up.

We waited a couple of minutes then my phone goes off, "Kankuro?", I answer, "_Hinata! Are you ok?_", I sigh, "Yeah im fine Kankuro, your sister is here with me, she wants to talk to you", I say quickly handing Temari my cell phone. "Yeah I know", she says, there's some faint yelling, "Really? Good!", Temari says happily, which peeks my interest, "Alright we will be here", the Temari hangs up handing me the phone a sly smile painted on her face. "Kiba's been kicked from the hockey team, Kankuro and some of the other boys, went out and saw what he had done", I gasp, if there is one thing that Kiba takes great pride in its his hockey team, "Really?", I ask a bit afraid. "Yep, Hinata you would be surprised how many guys actually like you, so now Kankuro and the team are going around campus gathering the pictures,", I cant help but smile. Right now while im locked up in fear and hate, there's a group of good looking guys running around campus taking down pictures for ME, it was something kinda hard to believe. All I could do now is wait for Kankuro to come over.

**Review? Like :) or Hate :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**:) **As promised here is the chapter for the week, I am setting up my own acount but i think ill finish this story on here then on the last chapter send you guys to my own acount. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you for sticking with me :p.

**I do not own Naruto **:(

Chapter 3: Karma

I stumbled around my dorm making some boxed pizza as Temari scanned trough my movie selection, I hummed a soft tune while gathering two glasses and setting them on the table. Luckily I still had some soda so we wouldn't have to eat pizza with water, even though I could care less. "You call this place a dorm room?", Temari finally says looking around, "Eh it was my fathers idea, he didn't want me getting distracted if I had to share a room with another female, so he buttered up one of the councilors to let me have this place", I explained. I poured the soda into the cups carefully, "You come from a wealthy family I take it?", Temari asked walking over, "You can say that, my father is a lawyer and our family just happens to own a lot of companies". I hated talking about my family, "That explains your car", Temari was now motioning to the window, "Yeah, my father is really proud of me going in to become a doctor, I don't want to disappoint him you know", I say, which is true I love my father more when he is happy then when hes mad.

"At least yours acknowledges your existence", Temari mumbles taking a sip from her soda, I move to the oven to check on the pizza, "Why is your dad an ass?", I ask turning the over light on. "You can say that, ever since my mother passed he's just been a complete ass hole especially to my brothers, that's kinda why Gaara is so to himself", Temari explained. "Don't you guys also have your own place?", I ask moving back to sit next to her, "Yeah, but he only did that because Gaara is going into government, so my father can leave him his spot as mayor to him", I nod. "Gaara would make a good leader", I say we both jump at the soft knock at the door, Temari moves to look out the window, sighing, "Kankuro", she whispers. As she walks to let him in, I move to the oven to take out the pizza, I set it on the counter and begin looking for my pizza cutter, "Hinata", I hear Kankuro speak.

I turn to him, "Hey, you want some pizza?", I watch him smile, "Sure", he's examining me, I turn with a nod and begin looking for some plates. I hear Temari and Kankuro whisper away in the living room while I served them each a slice, I then move to them and the stare at me while I enter the room. "What? Don't let me interrupt your conversation", I mumble sitting down on my lazy boy and begin eating, "Just, im worried that Kiba might try coming over and maybe brake in, he must of received the news by now, and he might be seeing red, you know?", Kankuro said picking up his slice of pizza. "Ill be fine", I mumble taking a sip from my soda, "Still", Temari figits looking at my TV, "So what are you going to baby sit me?", I ask with a pout. "Of course!", she yells a bit surprised but then smiles, "I can take care of myself", I say sticking my tongue out, "Fine but ill have Kankuro stay here with you, just in case", she said, she didn't let me say another word about it till banging startled us.

Kankuro quickly shoots up, "HINATA!", Kiba's voice penetrates the wooden door, Temari quickly grabs my hand and drags me my room. I watch Kankuro fix his shirt and walk slowly to the door, were Kiba keeps banging. Temari and I sit in complete silence as we listen…

Kankuro POV

I looked over my shoulder to make sure Hinata and Temari were in her room, I composed myself as I touched the door knob, pulling the door open, I came face to face with the man ive hated since I met him. "Kiba.. what a surprise", I mumble he stares daggers into me, "Were the hell is Hinata!? Why the fuck are you here?!", he yells, I shrug. "She and Temari went to my place, and I decided to hang back incase you showed up, and here you are", I say a slight smile on my face, "Like hell!", he yells. I shake my head, "Why else would I be here?", I ask a bit annoyed, "Why else!? Are you kidding!? Im not fucking blind you know! Ive known you have wanted Hinata for your self for the longest time!", Kiba yells. I smirk, "So what?", he blankly stares at me, "Im not going to move in on her that quickly, ill let her come to me herself, now that she knows how big of an ass hole you really are", with that Kiba turned red.

He trough a punch at me, I narrowly missed it feeling a slight breeze whistle passed my ear, I quickly grab his arm pulling him down into my knee. Feeling satisfied when they met, I pull him up by his shirt and punch him, sending him crashing against the door, "Come on Kiba, I know you can fight better than that", I mumble. I watch Kiba get up holding his jaw, he charges at me, I cant dodge in time so I catch him, he slightly picks me up but I punch his side, so he cant really do anything. He manages to hook his arm under my leg causing me to lose my balance and fall back on my back, I breath heavily feeling Kiba wiggle out of my grasp. He begins to punch my ribs and my face, me still having a hold on him, also begin to punch his ribs and kneeing his sides, I hear him whimper in pain, I cant help but smile to myself. I push him off and stand up as quickly as possible pinning him to a wall, I punch him repeatedly in the stomach, releasing all the hate ive had for him, for every little thing he has ever done to Hinata. I let every last drop of hate seep out of me as a punch away at him.

I stopped once I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, I turned to see who it was and Hinata stood there looking at me, staring into my soul. Her lips were moving but I heard no sound, all I could do was stare, "That's enough", she whispered, I was a bit taken back by her words, but then I looked down. My fists were full of blood, unable to tell who it belonged to, and Kiba laid on the floor, looking dead or unconscious. Her touch brought me back to her, all she could do was stare right trough me, I felt guilty as if I'd done something horribly wrong, I started to tear up.

Hinata POV

I looked into his eyes, he seamed to be lost in thought and soon his eyes began to water, he was crying, I did the only thing I could do. I brought him into a deep embrace holding him, at first he froze once he made contact with me, but then he soon relaxed and began to hug back, "Im sorry", he whispered so only I could hear, "Its ok", I whispered back patting his back. He pulled away and we just stared at one another up until the police arrived, Kankuro was pulled away from me and arrested until they could question me and Temari about what had happened. Kiba was rolled away on a stretcher, and I didn't feel bad for him at all, he had come to my front door, to do god knows what if I had been alone, and Kankuro was there to protect me.

My phone began to ring, I quickly pulled it from my pocket, Neji, "Hello", I spoke into the phone, "ARE YOU OK!?", he yelled into my ear, "Neji im fine", I say trying to calm him. "What is this about Kiba and Kankuro fighting in your apartment?!", he once more yells. I sigh, "How the fuck do you know about it when it just happened like 5 minutes ago!?", I say a bit annoyed, "You know I have connections Hinata", he answers, which pissed me off, "Ok what ever but im fine, Kankuro was here to protect me from Kiba", I say. I take a couple of minutes to explain what had happened and by the end of it Neji was pissed off with Kiba, "Ill be down there in a couple of minutes, do not let them take Kankuro", he sais before hanging up.

I walk over to Temari who is talking with one of the officers, "My cousin has some proof that Kiba was breaking into my home, he will be down here in a few minutes, so please don't take him", I say motioning to Kankuro who was sitting on the curb. "Your Hinata right?", the officer asks I nod, "I understand that he is your friend and all but, that doesn't mean it will save him", the officer says, "Everything points to Kankuro being the one, trying to hurt you, the way he nearly killed that other boy, he is dangerous", I sigh heavily. "He was protecting me!", I yell, "Kiba was trying to break into my house to do god knows what! And you're here trying to pin it all on Kankuro!?", I yell. He nods, "Your fucking stupid!", I scream, "Now ma'am you need to calm down", the officer begins to say, "Do not tell my daughter to calm down", I turn to my father, "If she says that the other man was trying to hurt her and that other man was protecting her, then it is true", my father yells.

I look over behind him and see his personal limo, parked not too far from the other cop cars surrounding my apartment, "Hinata what happened, Neji called me as soon as he hung up with you", I look up at my father a bit surprised. I explain everything that had happened and he listened carefully, once I was dome he stood up and scratched his head, "Officer, bring Kankuro to me", I watched the officer scramble to retrieve Kankuro. Once Kankuro was in front of my father, he motioned for the officers to remove his handcuffs, "Thank you for protecting my daughter", Hiashi said kindly to Kankuro. "It was no problem at all sir", Kankuro said quickly, my father eyed Kankuro, "I like you, what are you studying?", my father asked, I watched both men in curiosity.

"Well at the moment I'm here for architecture", Kankuro said scratching the back of his head, "Hmm… are you into sports?", my father asks, "Of course, im in the Hockey and Rugby team at this university", I was a bit surprised. I really hadn't known that Kankuro was in two teams at the university, "Wow, your in both teams while studying architecture?", my father said a bit amazed, "I hate to have to much time on my hands, it lets laziness seep into your schedule", Kankuro answered, Kankuro was smooth with his words. "I cant agree with you more!", my father smiled I was a bit scared I had never seen my father smile like that. "But I know you have some time to have fun don't you", I watched my father wink and immediately caught what he was getting at, "No sir, yes I party and all that but I rather not fool around with anyone, until im sure that they are the ones im going to marry and spend the rest of my days with", I hung on every word Kankuro said.

Ill admit, Kankuro came off to me as a big time playboy, the way he his so slick and smooth with his words, and the way he is always flirting. Its hard to believe he isn't a bad boy and desired by every girl on campus, which he is, ive heard enough girls giggle and talk about him while in class. I watch my father once more smile, I turn my face feeling the blush on my face, Temari is staring at me, amusement painted on her face. "What?", I mumble, she smirks, "Nothing just interesting conversation is all", she mumbles, I shrug it off as I see officers go in and out of my apartment. "So its settled then", I turn to my father, "What?", I ask a bit confused, "Ive decided that if you wish to date Kankuro, you have my full permission", my jaw drops, "WHAT!?", I yell.

Both Kankuro and my father frown, "Wait you don't like Kankuro?", my father asks a tone of deep sadness in his voice. "N-No! That's not it! I mean I just went through a brake up! I –I cant just up and begin a new one", I curse mentally at the fact im stuttering. "Im not saying anything about your brake up Hinata im asking you if its fine with you if you stay at their place for a while", my father finishes casting me very concerned looks, I nod, "Yeah that's fine with me", I answer quickly. I feel my cheeks heat up, I had just imagined my father giving me permission to date Kankuro, I had to stop and ask myself if I actually liked Kankuro to begin with. I turned quickly toward Temari who was snickering behind her hand, I pouted, "What's so funny?!", I yell, she shrugs and keeps snickering.

..

I sat silently on the sidewalk as I watched Neji and my father tango with the officers while Kankuro was still being questioned, police business was boring as hell. I sigh heavily letting my head fall on my hands, "If your sleepy I can drive you home", I turn to Gaara who is now sitting next to me, "I rather stay around, just incase they want to ask some more questions". Gaara shrugged, "Don't you have classes tomorrow?", I shake my head, "Father ordered me to skip tomorrow, he will be advising my teachers", I answer. I yawn then im pulled into Gaara's embrace, I panic a little then relax, resting my head on his shoulder, I close my eyes relaxing then I feel something kick my leg, I look up lazily at Kankuro. I cant tell why he looks a bit mad, "Lets head home", he mumbles glaring at Gaara, still a bit confused I look besides me, Gaara had his hand secured around my waist and his head leaning on mine. I stand up a bit to quickly and feel a sudden head rush, I grab my head moaning, "Yeah, I need to sleep", I mumble walking lazily to the closest vehicle, which awkwardly enough was Kankuro's.

Unthinking I open the door, sit and then shut the door leaning back in the seat, "Buckle up princess", I turn to Kankuro who is fixing his mirror, I do what he says and curl up in the seat and drift off to sleep. I hear the car turn on, some turning then stopping, I remember the car engine fading out, some unbuckling, the a mist of cool air hitting my body. Someone picking me up then a soft bed, I moan as I slip under the covers and let sleep over take me once more.

I wake up in a dark room, I blink a few times so that my eyes can adjust to the light in the room, I sit up slowly stretching and yawning. My eyes wander around the room, then land on a familiar jersey, I examine the Leaf logo embedded on the shoulder right under the number 7. I walk over picking up the shirt to look at the last name on the back, 'Sabaku', I think a bit before I quickly drop the shirt, my eyes dart around the room. Im alone for now, I move to the door turning the knob slowly, my eyes dart down the hall, then I slip out of the room, I wander down one of the halls the reach my destination, the kitchen. I move to the fridge finding the milk, "Morning", I freeze as I turn slowly towards the male, I watch Kankuro yawn deeply while scratching his head he then stares at me a bit confused. "You ok?", he asks, I nod "Why was I asleep in your room?", I ask, he shrugs, "The guest room wasn't exactly ready so I let you sleep in my room while I bunked on the couch", he answers taking the gallon of milk from my hands.

"Im sorry", I whisper, "No, it was my choice", he quickly says pouring me a glass of milk also, I watch him move back to the fridge putting the milk in its place. "I cant believe my father excused me for the day", I whine taking a sip from my milk, "Dido", Kankuro says scratching his head, "Wait your not going either?", I ask a bit surprised. "Yeah, their still investigating what happened last night, so for now I sit back and relax", he mumbles moving back to the couch I cant help but follow him. We sit in silence as he turns on his Play Station 3, he gets up and inserts a disk in, "Don't tell me your going to play some Call of Duty", I say leaning back on the couch, "Nah, don't really like that game to be honest I only play it when everyone on my team wants to do team death match", Kankuro answered. I watched him load the game and was a bit surprised once I realized what game it was, "You play Kingdom Hearts?", I ask, he turns to me slowly, "between you and me..", he mumbles as he loads his save.

..

"You're a damn idiot", I yell, Kankuro sits at the edge of his seat, "Dude, Oblivion is way more stronger than the Outhkeeper! Especially when you have certain bangles equipped", I yell. "Your so wrong! The Outhkeeper is WAY better than the stupid Oblivion! Besides bangles and all that is for pussy's real key blade masters go in naked", Kankuro yells tapping his controller, "Your going to die! Do you at least equip abilities!? Your going to freaking die", I say a bit annoyed. We sit quietly as he dies once more, Kankuro sighs in frustration, "You hungry?", I ask he looks over a bit surprised, "You can cook?", I stare at him, trying to figure out if he was serious. "Uh, Yes Kankuro I can cook", I confirm he pauses the game and turns to me, "What can you make?", he asks, "Lets see what you have in the kitchen", I answer.

I walk over to the counter and glance around the kitchen making mental notes of were everything is, I then move to the shelves and begin going through their contents. I sigh moving to the fridge opening the refrigerator door, I smile finding some chicken breasts, I take them out and set them on the counter to defrost as I prepare a seasoning for it. All the while Kankuro watches from the living room, "Well I can make you some Lemon pepper chicken breast, with a side of mashed potatoes", I say holding up a potato, "Sounds fantastic!", he answers. We both freeze as we both hear a knock come from the door, our eyes both on the door, I move to grab the potato peeler while Kankuro moves to the door.

**Feed me Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow** seams like the week flies by I hope everyone is doing well, especially with the winter coming in, I know I have finally become sick so im sorry if this chapter is a bit sloppy. Im kinda dopped up on caugh meds and all that fun stuff. Thank you for reaading and sticking with this story please Enjoy!

**Do Not Own NARUTO**

Chapter 4: New Faces, New Relationships

Once the door opens I hear a bunch of talking, all male voices, I let curiosity get the best of me as I peek over to see who it was, first think I see is blond, then something almost blue. "Come in", Kankuro mumbles as the two males come in, one of them quickly notices me, "Hello", he speaks, his voice is so soft its soothing, "Who are you—HEY!", the blond yells smiling at me. "Kankuro bro, I didn't know you had a lady friend over!", the blond yelled patting Kankuro on the back, "You're an idiot that's Hinata, Kiba's X", the other male spoke. He walked over to me so quickly I swore he glided over, "Sasuke Uchiha, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Hinata", he spoke shaking my hand, I couldn't help but blush at how well-mannered Sasuke was. "Naruto Uzumaki!", the blond yelled taking me into a tight embrace, "Hinata pleased to meet you boys, I take it as you guys are in the hockey team as well?", I ask, both nod, "Except im also on the rugby team with Kankuro", Sasuke added.

"Right, why don't you guys sit down and ill have some food ready for you guys soon, if your hungry", I say, Naruto's jaw drops, "And Kiba lost this, what an idiot!", Naruto yells. I blush as I go back to peeling some potatoes, Naruto moves back to the living room while Sasuke stays examining me, "You need help?", he asks, I shiver. "Can you finish peeling these, I have to cut the chicken and get it ready", I watch him nod as he pulls off his coat, it was almost entrancing, something about this guy just wanted to pull you in. I turn and begin to unwrap the chicken, I begin chopping it so the pieces arnt to big, once satisfied, I look over to Sasuke who is done. "Cool, now lets put these in water then we can set them to boil", I say with a smile, we both move around the kitchen in a fluid motion, almost as if we were dancing. Sasuke had suggested to add some vegies to the chicken to give it move flavor and I couldn't help but agree, I washed the broccoli as Sasuke slicked some carrots.

Once everything was cooking Sasuke and I moved to the living room were Naruto was holding a controller and Kankuro was loading Black Ops, I sigh as I sit next to Kankuro. I watch Sasuke examine me before sitting next to Naruto, they begin a match and I instantly begin to sink in to the couch, I hear Kankuro grunt every time he dies. Then I feel someone sit besides me, I look up and see Sasuke, "What are you studying?", he asks as he looks down on me, "Im here for my medical degree", I manage to say clearly, "Hmm Doctor", he mumbles. I can feel heat rise on my cheeks, "What are you here for?", I ask trying to distract myself, "Oh, im here for my business degree", Sasuke answers plainly. "Uchiha…. Oh I cant believe I didn't catch your name, our families are like hand in hand on something's", I say feeling a bit dumb, "Yep", he sais with a smile.

Im brought back to reality when Kankuro bumps my shoulder, I look at him confused, "I think the alarm on the oven went off", he says I look back at the kitchen and bolt out of my seat. I run to the oven and open it, feeling releaved to see that the chicken was fine, I feel someone besides me and look up at Sasuke, "Ill get that". My body moves on its own as I watch Sasuke pull out the dish, and sets it on the stove, I quickly prepare the potatoes and soon everything is ready to eat. I smile a bit proud of the meal I have made, but my gaze falls on Sasuke who is pulling out some plates to serve everyone, "Foods done", I call as I help him serve everyone. Once everything is done we move to the table were Kankuro and Naruto are waiting, "What would you guys like to drink?", I ask, "Soda", both men reply, I move to retrieve the glasses as Sasuke goes for the soda. "Sasuke you can take your seat, ill serve you your drink", I say kindly, "No, ill help until your done, and you sit to eat, or better yet", he moves close to me, "Take your seat and ill serve you your drink". My body betrayed me, I moved away and took my seat my head down in defeat, Sasuke soon appears with every ones drinks, and soon we are eating, "Man this chicken is so baller!", Naruto yells in between bites. I blush as I eat my meal, everyone is enjoying the food until some ones phone begins to vibrate, Sasuke slowly pulls up his phone and sighs, "Excuse me", he mumbles as he moves to the door and leaves.

"Poor guy, he must be dealing with Sakura", Naruto says going back to his potatoes, "Wait Sasuke is dating Sakura?", I ask, Naruto nods, "Yep but since yesterday both of them have been going at it, all because Sasuke wasn't at the party". I shrug as I go back to eating, five minutes later Sasuke storms in and grabs his coat, "Im sorry Hinata, the meal was fantastic but I have to run, see yah guys later", Sasuke half yells as he once more disappears. We all just blankly stare at the door, until Naruto sighs, "Thank you for the meal Hinata, but I probably should go too", Naruto sais standing from his seat, "You going to cradle Sakura's fall again?", we both turn to Kankuro who is biting a carrot. "Look please this can only stay between us man! I love Sakura, Sasuke doesn't deserve her and he knows it, if you saw the way he was hitting on Hinata!", Naruto yells. I blush madly at his comment, "Whatever man", Kankuro sighs, both Kankuro and I watch Naruto leave and once again we are alone.

Kankuro helps me put left overs in containers and wash some of the dishes, a silence hangs over us but we both think its fine. I reach for the towel without really paying attention and my hand for a moment lands on his, we both stare down at our limbs waiting for something to happen. I finally manage to pull away, as he keeps staring at his, then the door kicks open with Temari and Shikamaru wrapped up in a tight heated embrace. Kankuro and I just stare blankly in silence as the couple stumbles around the room until Shikamaru takes notice, "Uh….. Hi", he whispers, I slowly wave as Temari realizes what she just did, "OMG!", she yells pushing Shikamaru away from her. "I thought you guys would be out getting some food!", she mumbles a deep blush on her face, "Hinata knows how to cook", Kankuro says a bit annoyed. "Well… Ok", Temari seams cemented in place, "Temari what have me and Gaara told you about fucking in the house", I turn to Kankuro a deep blush on my face, "We wernt going to fuck!", Temari quickly says. "Besides you always bring home poor defenseless girls", she yells, "Yeah but I don't fuck them, just show them a good time", he answers scratching his head, "That's hard to believe", Temari quickly spits.

I shy back along with Shikamaru as we watch both siblings go at it, "So I heard about you and Kiba… I'm sorry", Shikamaru whispers watching the sparks fly between both siblings. "Eh, its ok, im over it", I mumble, I cringe as Temari punches Kankuro in the face for calling her a whore, "Come one Shikamaru lets get out of here, bye Hinata!", Temari says as she yanks Shikamaru to her feet. I watch both figures leave and close the door then my eyes return to Kankuro, I rush to his side as I asses his sisters damage, I quickly run to the freezer grab a bag of frozen pea's and hold it to his cheek. He cringes with the cold contact but I hold it firm against his cheek, silence once more takes over, "So.. the rumors are true", I whisper still holding the bag to his cheek. "What rumors?", he growls, "The ones about you being a playboy", I answer with a sigh, he looks over at me, "What does that matter?", I stare at him for a bit. "You just don't look like that type of guy", I answer, we both stare at each other, "Why does it matter?", he whispers as he gets closer, I bite my lip, "I don't know", I manage to squeeze out.

Then once more the door opens except this time not violently, Kankuro moves away taking the bag of Pea's from my hand as he stands. Gaara stares at us, "What happen?", he asks a bit confused, "Temari", Kankuro growls, "Shikamaru?", Gaara asks, Kankuro nods. Gaara slids off his bag and walk over to us, "Oh, Theres some chicken and potatoes if your hungry", I say quickly still a bit flustered. Gaara nods as he moves to the refrigerator, I glance out side the window it was already pretty late, "So don't you think we should fix the guest room, or am I sleeping in your bed tonight?", I say glancing over at Kankuro. "Kankuro knows were the blankets and pillows are, its only for another night, tomorrow you should be able to go back home", Gaara says quickly examining the chicken and licking his lips.

I follow Kankuro to a small closet were he pulls out two blankets and a sheet, he then leads me to the guest room, we take some time to fix the bed and make sure no bug were hiding from the winter cold in there. Kankuro then walked out and walked back in with one of his bedroom pillows, "Here, we have no spairs, so you can use one of mine", he mumbles looking around the room, I take it with a silent thank you and he leaves. I sit on the bed acknowledging the awkwardness hanging in the air, I sigh laying back, I pull out my phone and stare at an unknown number flashing on my screen. I open the text and stare at it before replying, "_who is this?"_, I roll over on my tummy as I wait for the reply, which comes pretty quick, "_its me Sasuke"_, I stare at my phone for a couple of seconds before typing, "_how did you get my number?_". I once more wait going trough a list of people that have and know my number, "_took it off Sakura's phone"_, I squint my eyes at the screen, _"Why?"_, I type, "_I thought it was completely rude the way I walked out on that meal you had prepared so I wanted to say sorry",_ I sigh as I tap my screen, "_apology accepted"._

I roll of the bed and exit the room, "you guys have some clothing I can borrow so I can sleep in?", I ask, Kankuro stares up from his phone while Gaara is in the middle of his chicken. I smile at how adorable Gaara looks, almost like a toddler, "Sure hold on", Kankuro speaks as he lifts himself from his couch. Once more he disappears into his room and comes out holding a black shirt and some sweet pants, I notice a light blush on his face, "Here you go, these are my favorite pair of clothing, their really warm so here", he mumbles as he tosses them at me. I thank him as I move to the restroom, I quickly strip ignoring my phone vibrate until im fully dressed in Kankuro's clothing, I blush as I study my form in the mirror, I cant help but sniff the collar of the shirt which smelled strongly of Kankuro. I smile gathering my clothing and graing my phone and staring at Sasuke's text, "_May I have a picture of you, so I can set it up as my caller ID?"_, his text reads, I smile taking a quick bathroom pic and sending it off.

Once outside I find Gaara's eyes on me then they dart to Kankuro, then back to me, I feel weird, "Does it look ok?", I ask Kankuro turns and quickly covers his blush. "They are really baggy, you look really cute actually", Gaara smirks drinking from his cup, "He's right, you look so small", Kankuro smiles, I blush madly, "They are warm", I mumble. I walk back to my room and soon collapse on the bed I pull out my phone greeted by a photo of Sasuke, I stare at it as if intranced, he looked so handsome, I swallow hard as I open the text, "_thank you : ) you look so cute! Here's one of me in return ; )"_, I smile and blush as I set up his photo as his caller ID, _"Thank you, on another note.. how are you and Sakura?"_, I sigh as I tap the send button on my screen. I stare up at the ceiling wishing I was back at my place, at least I can be playing or sketching there, I think as I hold up my vibrating phone, "_We broke up… she wasn't exactly happy when I told her I was with you"_, I type, "_why? Is she mad at me or something?",_ I hit send, "_I really don't know, she just began to yell and broke it off, it was odd really"_, I scratch my head. The last thing I want to be is someone who wrecks other peoples relationships, "_maybe you should text her or call her up, she must have had a bad day is all", _I type as I sit up In bed, _"it's a lost cause, our relationship has been going down hill for a couple of months now"_ he replies I cant help but rub the back of my neck.

"_Don't worry about it Hinata, ill be fine, I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?"_, I stare at my phone while biting my lip, I already had promised Deidara. "_Sure ill let you know when im free",_ I reply sending the text before my phone began to ring, "Hello?", I answer, _"Hey Hinata, how are things? Are you ok?"_, my dad asks I once more lay back, "Yes Father everything is fine, may I go to school tomorrow? It is Wednesday, I cant miss swimming you know how I get_". "Of course I just wanted you to rest for a day, also you can head home, Neji is done installing the security system"_, I sigh, "Thank you dad, I guess im lucky I don't live in a dorm", I say, "_you know you have to have your peace to study, anything for my baby girl"_, I smile, "Thank you dad, I should let you get back to work, ill call you tomorrow after class", I say scratching my head. "_Of course sleep well baby, take care bye",_ I tap the end button and sigh I hadn't noticed I was holding my breath, I remember the text and smile at Sasuke's message.

..

"SHUT UP KANKURO!", I sit up at the yelling going on in the living room, "KEEP IT DOWN!", I recognize Kankuro's voice. I walk over to my door, "Why are you doing this all of a sudden?", an unknown womans voice says, "You know how I feel about sex". I swallow hard at Kankuro's comment, "Its just SEX Kankuro, I mean you look like a play boy that gets lay all the damn time", I grip the handle of the door. "You know what get out", Kankuro growls, there's some shuffling, "FUCK YOU, PRICK!", then slam of the front door, I cant help but open the door and meet Kankuro's form standing in the hall, "Did I wake you?", he whispers, I cant see his face, "Are you ok?", I ask he shrugs, "Im just fucking tired is all", he mumbles a bit angry. I shy away, "Well… get some rest.. see you in the morning", I say quickly closing my door, I then walk back to my bed and proceed to fall back asleep.

..

I wake up to my phone alarm going off, I quickly turn it off and switch back to my own clothes, its still early but I needed to go home and shower for class. I fold Kankuro's clothes and leave them on the couch, I manage to sneak out leaving a thank you note and proceed to walk trough the empty campus streets. I hadn't really noticed how scary the university looks when it dark, I walk quickly examing my surroundings, once near my house I slow down, I get in to my house, noting the new door and lock it. I sigh stripping out of my dirty clothes and proceed to take a hot shower, once that's done I walk to my closet holding my towel close to my body, pulling on a muscle shirt and some underwear, I pull on a long sleeved Zelda shirt and some loose jeans. I look at myself in the mirror and notice I look a little lazy but shrug it off as I begin to brush my hair, and fix my books for todays classes. I would get my anatomy test score today and then I would get to go do some art then end the day with swimming, I was cheerful.

I take some time to lay down and cuddle my Pikachu plush, I hum as I wait for time to pass by, I stare at my ceiling thinking of what today would bring. Kiba would more than likely be out and about today, if his injuries weren't all that bad, my mind couldn't help but wander off to Kankuro and me in the kitchen. He was getting a bit to close to me, maybe he was going to kiss me, maybe he was just messing with me, I couldn't help but shake my head. I had promised Deidara and Sasuke a date and I wouldn't be able to back out on them, but Sakura would be a problem if she caught them out and about together. I sighed looking over at my clock, maybe Deidara would be able to treat me today after my swim class, then Sasuke could on Friday. I bit my lip thinking back to Kankuro and the way his eyes rested on me when we were together, I was getting so meny mixed signals from him lately and it was driving me insane. I look once more at my clock and decide to pull on my convers, it was time to make breakfast and begin the day, all I could do is pray that nothing would go wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Bows repeatedly~** Im sorry i missed the Wednesday post! Here is the chapter for this week! Im SORRY! T.T

THANK YOU TO:

**everlastingstarsinthenightsky**

**Thank you for the review! I love Kankuro and I really dont like the Sakura and Kankuro pairing all to much, Kankuro and Hinata to me are a bit alike, but thats just me. Gaara is Sexy lol and i might be doing a Gaara X Hinata fic in the future along with Sasuke X Hinata. I hope I can keep your interest as well as all my readers interst in this fanfic. Thank you and I hope you stick with me to the end. :)**

Chapter 5:The first Kiss

I fixed the beanie on my head making sure my hair was tucked in were it needed to be, I finished the last bit of my coffee and was ready to head out. I grab my bag walk to the door and lock it once outside, I in hale the fresh breeze and begin my way across campus. I feel at ease once I notice more student coming out to have breakfast at the food court or to head to class, I yawn a bit as I bump in to a hard figure. I look up and scan the face of my longtime class mate, "Shino", I say happily, he leans back to take me in, "Hinata, long time no see", he says a smile behind his winter scarf. "Likewise, I thought your family would of sent you to another college, I didn't know they offered anthropology here", Hinata said a bit nervous. "This is their first year actually, my uncle is running the course and so far many people are actually taking the class, which is exiting, how about you?", Shino asks narrowing his brow at me. "Im taking my medical courses, you know me im a nerd", I say sticking my tongue out, "Top of the class?", he asks, I nod, "Wouldn't expect less, im glad to see your doing well", I once again nod, "You too, we should hang out some time Shino, here's my number".

I dig in my bag for a loose paper and a pen and quickly jot down my number he takes it with a nod, "Sounds like a plan, ill see you around then", he waves walking to his class. I wave back as I continue my way to my first class, once at the building I quickly run up the stairs and enter the warm building sighing as the warm air hits my face. I take my time walking to the class enjoying the warmness, once I enter I walk to my desk and take out my notebook, ready to take down any notes I would need. I hum as I begin to do a basic sketch of the human body, taking the time to label each body part, I jump as someone slams their books right next to me. I look up to greet a very pissed off sad Sakura, "Hm… Hello?", I whisper she narrows her eyes at me, "Did you get what you want?", she hisses I tilt my head to the side, "What are you talking about?". She slams down next to me, "Sasuke, you took Sasuke from me!", she yells, I lean back, "No I didn't, I barely met the guy yesterday", I say honestly, "Like shit! You've been after him this whole time haven't you?!", she yells again.

I sigh, "Sakura, I know your mad and your letting that get the best of you, I barely got introduced to Sasuke last night, I have no intention of starting a relationship anytime soon", I say honestly, "if you wanna freak out, that's on you", I finish. I turn back to my book , I pick up my pen only to have her arm grip my wrist, "Your such a fucking liar!", she screams, "You play the virgin card all this time, when on the inside you're a fucking filthy slut! And one day its going to show and I hope you contract some fucking disease!", she yells while shaking my wrist. I look straight into her eyes, "Think what you want, but I know what I am, and I am not a fucking slut", I yank my arm from her, "what happen with you and Sasuke is between you and Sasuke, don't drag me into anything". With that I turn my full attention to my book, after yelling at me some more she moves away to her seat as I continue with my drawing ignoring the world as I do.

..

I walk out of the building holding my test score I smile on my face, I scored a perfect 100% , I was on my way to the top. I stopped to fold my paper and secure it in my bag when a figure stood behind me, I couldn't help but turn slowly and was relieved once I saw the red hair. "Sasori", I mumble fixing my bag on my back, "Hinata", he mumbles back and we both chuckle, "Come lets head to the art building", Sasori says leading the way. I nod and follow and soon im walking next to him, we walk silently to the art building only exchanging small talk, but that was fine with me, that's the one thing I loved about Sasori, he knew when to speak and when not to. He was a smooth guy and wasn't bad looking, though his hands were cut and bruised from all the work he's always doing with wood, but those are man hands. I wasn't paying attention when he stopped and I awkwardly bumped into his back, he chuckles as I look ahead of him, Kankuro and Sasuke sat at a bench sipping on some coffee but now both eyes were on me and Sasori.

"Morning Hinata", Naruto yells appearing behind Kankuro and Sasuke who were sizing Sasori up, "Hello, Naruto, Kankuro, Sasuke", I say waving a bit awkward I had a feeling something was about to happen but I ignore it. "Hey, were you off too?", Kankuro asked a fake smile on his face, "Art class, Sasori and I have the same class, so he's walking me there", I explain Sasori grunts as he smoothest out his red hair, "Oh and Sasuke, I believe Sakura is looking for you", I say pointing back at the medical building. He shrugs sending me a wink which makes Sasori freeze, "right well better get on your way, class should start in five minutes", Sasuke says taking his turn to smooth out his black hair, he was teasing me and I had to stand my ground. I quickly nod taking lead of Sasori who blankly began to follow me, "Oh! Hinata", I turn to Kankuro I bit confused, "Erm.. Just wanted to know if its ok if Gaara and I go over later to check your place out, make sure its ok and all", he says quickly. I smile, "Sure, shoot me a text when you plan on heading over", with that I turn and continue on my way.

..

I layer on the paint on the canvas as the room is once more silent, I wiggle in my seat as I let my eyes wander the art room, then my eyes rest on Deidara's head the way he is concentrated on molding the clay into the perfect form. I sigh going back to my painting my mind wanders a bit before Sai's voice penetrates my illusion, "So Hinata have any plans for tonight?", I glance at him, "Im not so sure yet", I answer dipping my brush into the grey water, "I see", he mumbles. I dip my brush into the blue color and freeze as I notice Deidara's eyes on me, I smile setting down the brush and take out my phone. After sending the message I wait and watch Deidara pull out his phone a smile soon on his face as he nods at me.

I quickly fold up the apron and toss it into my locker, I really want to get to the pool and swim so I don't feel like being neat about my things. As I lock my locker I turn and face Deidara, "May i?", he asks, "You may", I answer he walks me to the door, "So what would you like to do?", he asks a wide grin on his face, "I don't know, maybe go catch a flick?", I suggest. He nods, "Sounds good, so you want me just to pick you up straight from the pool?", I nod, "Yeah I have some shampoos I can use to wash my body before heading out". He looks down at me, I notice the small shine in his eyes, he really is exited about treating me today and that made me happy, I let him drive me to the pool and soon im a few feet away from my safe heaven.

..

I dive into the water, all the tension within my body is released, nothing maters as I swim felling the water between my fingers as I maneuver myself trough it. I let myself sink to the bottom of the pool and cant help but look up, the water distorting the ceiling lights and my classmates swimming above, I feel at peace. I hear a whistle go off and I instantly push myself from the floor swimming up, as I penetrate the surface I inhale fresh air and make my way to the side of the pool were I can easily exit. "There you are I thought you didn't come", I turn to face Suigetsu, "You know I would never miss swim class", I answer he smirks, "And I thought I loved water", he mumbles crossing his arms. "Settle down! today we will be practicing on doing our laps!", we turn our attention to Zabuza as he begins to instruct us on what we are to do. "Hinata and Suigetsu will help any of you who are having problems", Zabuza finishes blowing his whistle, everyone moves to there spots and each begin taking turns.

Suigetsu and I had been partners from the beginning of our course and we find that we complement each other perfectly, he cuts trough the water with ease and I enjoy doing the same. I will admit he is a lot faster at swimming then I will ever be, but I don't mind at all, as long as I can swim its all fine with me. Soon Suigetsu and I are in the water helping some of the other students with their swimming whether it be diving or a faster way of kicking to get a lead on the opponent.

I sigh as I turn the shower head on and begin washing up, once im done I smell like a fresh strawberry, I quickly get dressed as I read Deidara's text saying he's outside waiting I cant help but blush once I see him. I climb into his car and soon we leave to the theater were he already choose a movie to watch.

..

"That was really awesome", I yell, "I never took you as a horror freak", Deidara chuckled clearly a bit uncomfortable, "Of course there the best, I will admit lately all the horror movies have been slaking, there not even scary half the time", I say. We make our way to his car and soon we are both buckled in, "So what now?", Deidara asks I sigh, "Sadly I need to head back, Gaara and Kankuro were going to go over and check around the house, you know make sure its secure and all", I say a bit disappointed. "No sweat, maybe we can do this another time", he says a smile painted on his face, I nod mirroring the smile as he rolls out of the parking lot. Twenty minutes later we arrive outside my apartment, "Thank you Deidara, I really had fun", I reach over and kiss his cheek watching him blush, "Your welcome", he mumbles playing with a stray strand of hair in front of his face. "See you Friday", I cheerfully say getting out of the car and waving him good bye.

I jog up my stairs and as soon as I open the door I kick off my shoes and begin taking off my jacket, I walk around the house once to make sure everything is ok. I lay down on the couch lazily looking at my cell phone for the time, it was eight and still no text from Kankuro, I stare up at the ceiling and decide to put on some music and make myself a little snack. I plug in my IPOD to the stereo system and let it play on one of my many playlists, I walk into my kitchen and begin making some peanut butter jelly sandwiches. I dance around the kitchen as a begin putting things away till my phone rings, "Hello?", I ask in between bites of the sandwich, "Im outside", I growl as I hang up the phone and move to the door.

Kankuro walks in and is very pleased that the heater is on, "Sorry, Gaara got caught up in some project thing", Kankuro mumbles laying his jacket on the couch. "So ill begin the sweep then", he says a smile on his face I nod as I watch him disappear down a hall. I take a sip of my milk and move back to the couch and begin occupying myself, looking down at my phone as I open facebook. "Everything looks good", Kankuro says walking back, "Cool, thank you", I say taking another bite of my sandwich, he sits beside me looming over my shoulder, "Yes?", I ask. He shrugs, "That looks good is all", he says pointing at my sandwich I hand it to him without a second thought and he takes it. He eats silently as we sit and listen to the music playing, "So how's hockey?", I ask still looking down at my phone, "Good, cant wait to start playing in tournaments", he says I watch him struggle as I hand him my milk and he looks thankful before taking a sip.

Once more there is silence, I lean back on the couch to stare up at the ceiling, "SO why do they call you a playboy?", I ask a bit curious, "Mostly because ive been with a lot of girls", he answers quickly, "Wow", I mumble. "Don't get the wrong idea I don't fuck them", he clears up, "I just… I guess im broken", he mumbles a bit depressed, I look at him, "What happen?", I ask he scratches his head. "Ive never really told anyone about what happen", he begins his gaze locked on something on the floor, "I feel so vulnerable if I tell you", he says looking at me I grab his hand. "Trust me", I whisper he looks down at our hands before he continues, "When I was in high school, I dated this girl from my sophomore to senior year, I loved her so fucking much!, then on prom, we finally slept with each other I felt like I was ontop of the world, she was mine and I was hers", he paused to make sure he was ok. "Then a week or so later, one of my bro's came up to me with this CD, he looked so sorry, and he told me he was sorry", he clenched his fist, "The bitch had been sleeping with the whole football team, for all the time we were together, she even slept with a few college guys before we slept together".

He stopped to calm himself, "I was so angry, I felt betrayed, I was heartbroken, that night one of my bro's was at a party and he told me she was there, I had to go see her fucking face, so I drove to the party and I looked for her", I watched him swallow hard. "She was in the middle of a gang bang when I found her, I was so fucking disgusted I broke up with her right there, and I doubt she even cared, but it hurt me to see her like that, so I guess ive been trying to fill this hole with what ever I can", he said gripping his chest. "Once they get to close to wanting to sleep with me I have to break it off and soon I find a new girl, it's a cycle", he mumbles looking away from me, "So yeah I guess im a big time playboy", he chuckles. I don't know what to say or if there is anything right to say I grip his hand, "You cant keep doing that, don't you want to someday settle down? have kids?", I say, his face slowly turns to me, "One day, you will find the girl you know you want to spend the rest of your life with and give her all your love". I reach for his cheek, "Im not saying to fuck every girl you date, but its not healthy to be hung up on one bitch", he smirks and I smile, "Im here and ill kick any girls ass that hurts you", I say with a wink.

He chuckles as he grabs my hand he stares deep into my eyes I cant help but blush, "Thank you", he whispers, something in me was burning, I felt like I was on fire. That same fire pushed me towards him, our lips crashed together and I couldn't help but freeze up as he did the same, im about to pull away when he holds me there his fingers twined in my hair. We kiss deeply before pulling away, I feel so embarrassed that I stand up taking the now empty glass of milk to the kitchen to distract myself, Kankuro sighs as he tosses his head back. I feel my phone begin to vibrate, "Hello?", once more Neji yells into my ear, "You know if you keep yelling everytime you call, ill just ignore your call completely until you text me", I say a bit annoyed, "_Sorry, how are things at your place?"_, I place the empty glass in the sink, "Im fine, Kankuro is here checking everything out, he says everything is fine and I can sleep well tonight". I hear him sigh, "_Good to hear, ill be calling in just to check up on you, don't be afraid to call me if something goes down ok?_", I nod, "Thank you Neji", with that I tap the end button on the screen and sigh. What a long night this would turn out to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO!** Here's the weeks chapter, I hope you guys like it! I know I cant kill off Sakura, but i can beat her up ;)

**everlastingstarsinthenightsky:** I did have a nice thanksgiving, i hope you did as well :) Its great to know ill have someone with me till the end :D and in future fanfics! you rock! w

Chapter 6: Lets party with a side of bloody knuckles!

After saying good night to Kankuro and seeing him leave I couldn't help but wander into my room turn on my radio and begin sketching. I was in the middle of a male sketch when my phone went off, I answer it without looking at the caller ID, "Hello?". "Hey Hinata! Its me Naruto!, Well I was just wondering if you would like to come over to a party tomorrow night", I cant help but sigh. "Naruto? You do understand tomorrow if Thursday?", I hear him sigh, "Yeah I know, but do you know that tomorrow is half day since Friday is a football game?", I roll over to my calendar, "Ill be damn, your right, sure ill swing by", I say smiling to myself, "Awesome! See you there!". He ends the call and I set my phone down as I gaze up at the ceiling, I decide to call it a night and crawl into bed.

..

The next day goes on as usual with having breakfast going to class and all that, when I get back to my place I quickly take a shower and proceed to stand in front of my closet with a towel wrapped around my body while I look trough my clothes. I decide on a nice graphic T with an adorable T-rex holding a claw with a quote, 'I'm unstoppable!', and some nice dark blue skinny jeans. As I slide into my clothing I grab my now ringing phone putting it to my ear, "Hello?", "Hey Hinata you heading to the party tonight?", Sasuke's cool voice asks, "Yeah im getting ready now", I answer fixing my jeans. "Cool, can I swing by and pick you up?", at this I think, "Hmm Sure why the hell not", I answer I hear him cheer, "Cool be there in 10 minutes", I nod pressing the end button. I quickly brush my hair into a pony tail and taking the time to spike up the tips and smoothing out my bangs, I put on my neckless that has my family crest hanging on it and put on my black plugs.

Felling satisfied, I turn to look for an appropriate jacket to wear, I decide to go with a very tight warm black jacket. I examining it thinking of how many times I had actually worn the thing, at the time I thought it was to revealing, the jacket really hugs all your curves and it keeps you warm as well. I pull it on sipping it up and look at my self in the mirror, I was right the jacket hugged my body very comfortably, I button it up so I don't have the extra flap just there and fix the caller. I look good and I cant help but smile at myself, my phone goes off and im surprised it a text, "_Im here"_, it reads, I close the text look myself once more in the mirror, grab my keys and proceed to lock my room then the door to my house.

..

Once inside Sasuke's car I cant help but notice the sweat smell of strawberry's Sasuke notices and smirks, "What you don't like the smell?", he asks a bit hurt. "Of course not just I don't know I guess I would never take you of all people to like strawberry's", I answer a smile on my face, "Well what do you like?", he asks. I rub my hands together to keep them warm, "I love blueberry's", I answer, "Really", he smirks, "Yep, I don't know why there just really tasty", I gaze out the window as we pass a couple of more dorm rooms. "Well to each there own right?", I nod at Sasuke's statement, silence comes over us which is fine with me, "You look really nice", Sasuke mumbles trying to hide a blush, "Thank you", I curse feeling my cheeks heat up.

Soon we are pulling in in front of Naruto and Sasuke's beloved dorm, Balloons are tied to the two pillars in front of the house and I can feel the vibrations of the music playing inside. Sasuke guides me up the stamps and into the house, people are already gathered with beer and liquor in hand, lights were flashing and everything seamed pretty nice. This wasn't my kinda party though, my father always had nice fancy parties to promote his business or get a hold of new ones and those party's were always elegant and fancy, so this was all new to me. I scan the crowed before I fell two arms around me, I turn to greet Naruto, "Hinata you came! Come on!", he yells taking me and Sasuke and leading us trough the crowed. We enter a new part of the house were there is a circle of couches around this one table, I got happy as I saw a familiar brunet already sitting there, but all my happiness was crushed when Sakura crashed next to him her harm in his. "Kankuro, Sakura guess who else came, almost everyone on the team is here soon, the REAL party will begin!", Naruto yells leading me to sit across Kankuro and Sakura.

I felt like I wanted to explode, last night I had made out with Kankuro and here he was with Sakura, I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt luckily Sasuke sat next to me. "Man Naruto really went over bored with the bud", Sasuke said grabbing a bag of what looked to me like oregano, "You know how he is, he thinks he gets the best ideas while high", Kankuro says looking between me and Sasuke. Sasuke looks over to me as my eyes still lay on the bag, "I take it you have never smoked?", Sasuke says I blush and nod feeling a bit ashamed. "Its cool, this is weed, its not harmful, no matter what they say about it, it cant kill you and only you can become addicted to it, but that's your choice", Sasuke explains. "I know what it does Sasuke", I say with a smile, "Just its weird to see so much of it in one place", I grab the bag from him and begin examining it. "Again that's Naruto for you", Sasuke mumbles sighing as he reaches into his coat looking for something, once I put the bag down on the table I feel eyes on me, to no surprise its Sakura staring daggers into my skull.

..

After an hour more guys arrived and sat around the table, got introduced to Lee and Jugo, who were really nice people and a few more team members, soon Naruto joined in and began to speak to his team. I was out of place with both Sakura and Karin, whom I had just met minutes ago, staring and plotting ways to murder me. Soon everyone reached over to grab some bud and began to smoke up, Sasuke patted my shoulder offering up his pipe, I looked down at it a bit amazed as he talked me trough the process of how to take a proper hit. Soon I felt a little out of my body, my world seamed to vibrate just a bit, I couldn't tell if it was my mind fucking with me, but I was looking at Sakura kissing Kankuro. The way she moved on top of him the way she kissed and nibbled on his lip, I couldn't help but feel a strike of anger and jealousy, I bit my own lip taking the pipe from Sasuke and taking another hit.

I could no longer watch them, I turn my attention to Sasuke who is fiddling with some paper, I watch him a bit curious as he rolls little blunts, I watch him make eight of them before putting a new pinch in his pipe finally turning to me. "I don't know about you but I need some fresh air", I smile, "Lets go", and soon im holding Sasuke's hand as he leads me out into the back yard pool area . "Don't mind Sakura, she's doing it to piss me off", Sasuke mumbled lighting one of his blunts, "Here four for you the other for me", he takes my hand securing the four wrapped up papers in my hand. I shrug putting them in one of my jacket pockets as I take another hit of Sasuke pipe, it doesn't take long for us to start talking about anything, first is family, then school. Soon we are talking about relationships, and talking about the future, "Hey what do you think about me?", Sasuke asks. Taken back by his question I sigh, "I like you, but I have feelings for someone else also", I explain, "Its kinda confusing at the moment", I look down at the floor.

"Its Kankuro right?", I turn in shock, "Its not that hard to tell, I mean the way he was mad dogging me in there and looking at you, it was obvious", Sasuke said leaning back, "I cant believe he would suck face with Sakura right in front of you though", I sigh. "Because we arnt dating, we have no obligation to one another", I say scratching my cheek, "That makes sense", a quite atmosphere drops between me and Sasuke. "How do you and Kankuro know eachother?", Sasuke asks as he exhales a cloud of smoke, "Well I met Garra online, and we just bonded right away, soon we were talking about meeting up and hanging", I cough a bit. "So one day, we had promised to meet up at the mall, and Kankuro was with him, so that's how we were introduced, soon after I began to go to Garra's place to play video games or relax", I answer looking down on the floor. "Were nothing special, I like him yeah, but he also has his secrets", I yawn stretching out, I feel an arm grab mine and soon Sasuke's lips are on mine. I freeze letting it all set in before he pulls away, "So that means your free game", Sasuke whispers before capturing my lips again. I kiss him deeply letting his hand rest around my waist, I feel his hand move to my legs and a loud whistle breaks us apart, "GET A ROOM! HAHA SASUKE, HINATA GET IN HERE!", Naruto yells. Sasuke grunts taking my hand and leads me back to the room were I would have to face Kankuro again.

..

"God sometimes I think you're a bit insane", Sasuke growls as he holds his head, "Come on man! Its freaking genius!", Naruto yells a wide grin on his face. "It's a perfect plan man! We will win the game in a snap!", Naruto yells again, I watch the guys in the room sigh as they were casted into deep though. "Well what matters, as long as we have our lady's cheering us on im sure we can make it!", Naruto points at Sakura, Karin and I. I shake my head quickly, "Im sorry I cant", I mumble feeling the spot light on me, "Don't worry, I know your use to wearing Kiba's jersey, but this time around you will be wearing Sasuke's OR even MINE!", with that Naruto has a devilish look in his eyes. I quickly notice Sasuke and Kankuro shooting daggers at Naruto and Naruto notices it too he chuckles rubbing the back of his head, "So what are you boys in on the plan or not?", the room is silent once more, it takes five more minutes before the guys are in agreement.

I was to busy fiddling with my zipper to fell all the guys stand up and do there shake on the plan, "You ok?", I jump at Sasuke's voice, "Yeah sorry", I mumble blushing, "You hungry?", he asks I quickly nod. Sasuke looks around before smiling, "How about we go out and grab a bite to eat?", I smile and nod as he helps me up on my feet. I look around the room and notice Kankuro and Sakura in a corner talking, I take my eyes off them as Sasuke leads me trough the crowed, "Naruto! Ill be out for a while, don't burn the house down!", Sasuke yells I follow him out to his car. I cringe as the cold winter air brushes my face, Sasuke quickly turns on his car and begins heating it up, I sit next to him blowing on my cold fingers for warmth.

"So, you up to some Italian?", I turn slowly to Sasuke, "Italian?", I ask, Sasuke slowly nods his head, "Why do you hate Italian?", I quickly shake my head. "No! Its just really I need to get to know you, you don't look like the kind of guy that would go for Italian", I say quickly, I watch Sasuke smirk as he puts his car into drive, "Come on, I have to be a bit romantic after kissing you". I sit back in the seat as I blush madly, Sasuke chuckles as he turns on the radio and jams to some tunes.

..

Sasuke stares at me as I eat my meal, amusement on his face, i take the napkin patting my mouth, "Why do you keep staring at me", I mumble a bit annoyed. "Your so cute, you look like a four year old slurping on that spaghetti", Sasuke answers a glint in his eye, "Clean that creepy smile off your face, and eat your chicken". I say going back to my meal, Sasuke chuckles for a bit before bitting into his chicken, after a few more minutes Sasuke orders us some desert. I stare silently down at my almost empty plate, "Sorry if I pushed you into smoking today", Sasuke mumbled smoothing out one of his long dark bangs away from his forehead. "Its ok", I mumble taking a sip from my drink, "Also for the kiss", I look up at him a light blush over his pale skin, I couldn't help but smile, "Wouldn't take you as the kind to get shy, Sasuke", I chuckle. He coughs before turning his attention to the incoming weightier, who was carrying two pecan pie slices, I smile a thanks at the man before he retreats back into the kitchen with my previous plate, which still had some pasta on it. Now to sit trough desert with the handsomely dangerous Uchiha.

..

"AH! Im stuffed", I sigh leaning back holding my stomach, "I second that, that pie was just so damn tasty", Sasuke says a smile on his face. I feel my phone vibrate and grown at Kankuro's name flashing on the screen, I tap the ignore button turning my attention to Sasuke who is searching in his wallet for his credit card. "Is that your families insignia?", I ask pointing at the fan embroided on the wallet, "Oh yeah!, I always found it kind of odd, I mean a fan? Really?", Sasuke chuckles handing the card to the waitress. I reach for my necklace, "Mines a puff of smoke", Sasuke smiles, "At least it isn't a huge target like Naruto's", we both laugh. We notice all the attention in the restaurant is now on us so we hush down and wait for the credit card.

"On another note, you want to call it a night? Or would you like to do something else?", Sasuke asks I blush thinking, I was about to say something when a light buzzing was heard, Sasuke sighs pulling out his phone. He blankly stares at the scree before answering, "Itachi?", Sasuke says into the phone, Sasuke's face darkens a bit as I watch his whole body tense, then all at once his face is unemotional, "I see, I need to take care of something before I head that way, see you later", Sasuke hangs up the phone quickly. He's silent for a while, "Forgive me Hinata, seams something has come up that I need to tend to, ill take you back home", I nod watching Sasuke snatch the card back from the waitress and just shoving it back into his pocket. I felt a bit uncomfortable being around him at that moment in time, he seamed way more dangerous, his cool calm self had completely disappeared.

..

"Thank you for tonight, Hinata", Sasuke says a blank look on his face, "Thank you for tonight, I hope what ever you need to tend to isn't that bad, if you need anything please call me". I feel my face heat up and curse mentally, Sasuke look at me a glint of sadness in his eyes, he reaches over and kisses me lightly. I let him kiss me, he moves away slowly examining my face, "Thank you", he whispers before kissing me once more, this time its powerful hungry, I rip away from him as a hard knock on the window scares me sending a large wave of chills down my spine. Sasuke growls as I look to my side, I quickly open the door, "Gaara?", I ask still a bit shaken, "Have you seen Kankuro?", he asks looking over my shoulder at Sasuke, "Text you later ok Hinata?", I turn to nod at Sasuke as I close the door and watch him leave.

"What do you mean, he should be at the party still?", I say a bit confused, Gaara shakes his head, "I called Temari and she couldn't find him anywere, she and Shikamaru went as far as to drive and walk around the block to see if he was trying to walk home drunk". My heart begins to pound heavily, "Have you tried calling Sakura?", I ask, Gaara looks confused and I quickly take out my phone dialing Sakura's number. "Fucking answer!", I yell as I hang up and re-dial the number once more, at this point im shaking violently, "Have you called Kankuro's phone?", Gaara nods I cuss again. "Come on, we need to go to Sakura's dorm", I quickly run up to my house and grab my car keys, I unlock the doors and Gaara quickly gets in. I slam down on the drivers seat and bring my charger to life, I quickly buckle up and peal out of my parking spot shifting it into drive and soon were out of the parking lot.

"Gaara call Ino, she and Sakura life in the same dorm", I say tossing my phone at Gaara who expertly catches it. I feel my blood pumping as I brake maybe a dozen road laws, I bob and weave trough the line of cars, "Ino, says Sakura is there with a guy, but she isn't sure its Kankuro", Gaara says gripping his seat belt as I turn sharply on Sakura's street. I slam on the brakes and turn off the car engine, I exhail deeply as I look at our destination, "Come on", I say unbuckling my seat belt. Gaara follows me and we both freeze as we hear Kankuro yell, Gaara quickly pushes past me running to the dorm door, he knocks loudly, waits and then kicks the door. "More yelling comes from inside", Gaara begins tackling the door until it busts open, he quickly rushes to the door were the yells are coming from.

Gaara kicks it open and long behold Kankuro is struggling under Sakura, fear in his face, I quickly grab Sakura and remove her from him as Gaara tosses Kankuro his pants and begins to untie his hands. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING!", Sakura yells next to my hear making me cringe, "Don't you see Kankuro is fucking freaked out!?", I yell still holding her. "I thought he liked it fucking rough!", Sakura yells, "You don't know him! Did he consent!?", Yell as she pushes hard enough I slam back against the wall. "Fuck consent! Kankuro is a man! What man would deny having sex with me!?", I cringe again as Sakura manages to kick my knee, "For one me!", Gaara yells helping his brother get his shirt on.

"OH! Fuck you!", Sakura yells I finally release her making her stumble forward and land on her knees, "What the fuck Kankuro! Don't you want me!", Sakura yells me and Gaara look at Kankuro. Kankuro shakes his head, "Im not ready!", Kankuro yells running out of the room, Gaara following, I move to leave as Sakura's laughter makes me look back at her, "What a faggot!", she laughs, "That has to be it! Kankuro is a fucking fag!", she looks at me, "Does it hurt not having your precious Kiba? I fucked him good, so good he completely forgot about you!, I could do the same to any man in your life!", she laughs harder. Hate clouds my vision as I pull her up and punch her once, knocking her unconscious but that doesn't stop me from punching her repeatedly, as if causing her pain would make mine go away some how. I hate Kiba for what he wanted to do, but to know that he was unfaithful to me while in a relationship with me, is beyond anything I felt for him before.

I feel strong arms around me pulling me up and away I struggle against them kicking at Sakura as im slowly pulled out of the room. I move away from the person who was holding me to look at them, "Sai?", I say breathing rapidly, "Hinata, are you ok to drive?", he asks standing at the doorway to Sakuras room keeping me away. I look down at my bloody knuckles, it takes me a couple of minutes before I nod and begin to leave, outside I see Kankuro and Gaara leaning against my car, Kankuro's face blank dry tear stains on his cheek. "Hinata… are you ok?", Gaara asks staring at my hands, "Hows Kankuros?", I ask dodging his question, "I don't know", Gaara answers looking at his brother. I motion for them to get into the car Kankuro sitting in the back away from sight. The drive to their house was silent I cruised the streets trying to calm the swelling pain in my chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh Gosh! **Im sorry for not putting this chapter up yesterday, with finals around the corner ive been on study mode and it slipped my mind. Here is the next chapter in my little series, **Once this is done im moving over to my own little page!** I will no longer be using my sisters and there i will be starting a HinataX Garra fanfic (Internally screams w).

**everlastingstarsinthenightsky:** Thank you XD, I cant tell you how awesome you are :) There will be alot more Itachi and some other Akatsuki appearing soon in the story X3.

Chapter 7: Playing catch up

"Kankuro!", was what finally snapped me out of the trance I was in, I watched Temari wrap her arms around him, before pulling away and looking at him. Her eyes traced his face before looking at Gaara then finally mine, her eyes burned into my skin, "Hinata?", I could barely hear her words. My chest felt tight, like if I had fallen off the monkey bars and had the wind knocked out of me, I feel my world become extremely fuzzy. I could see my world becoming dark as Temari and Gaara turn to me in slow motion reaching out for me, as they slowly fade to nothing.

..

I wake up to a faint beeping, I open my eyes only the cringe at the bright light that greets them, I quickly realize were I am. I look down at my left arm that has an IV secured in, what I didn't understand is why I had a oxygen mask on and why they were monitoring my heart rate. I sigh trying to remember what had happen, but all I kept doing is drawing blanks, my heart skips a beat as the door suddenly opens. I stare as Sasuke enters holding a bouquet of rose's, I quickly shut my eyes and pretend im still asleep, I hear him shuffle to my right side were he slowly kisses my cheek. Then I feel his hand land on mine, he hums as he just holds my hand, then the door opens again, "How is she?", I quickly know its Gaara, "I don't know, the nurses keep saying she's ok, but she hasn't woken up", I hear Sasuke whisper.

I hear Gaara sigh and then some shuffling, "How is Kankuro?", Sasuke asks, there is silence were I can only imagine Gaara frowning or shaking his head, "He's ok, just Temari and I cant really figure out why he freaked out, I mean when Temari gets near him he flinches". I mentally frown, Kankuro may now be permanently petrified of women, and Sakura was the one to blame, "I was thinking of setting him up for therapy, he barely eats and all he does is stay in his room", Gaara whispers. I slowly open my eyes, both men have their head bowed as if praying, I slightly move my hand from under Sasuke's and his head automatically shoots up, "HINATA!", he yells jumping to his feet. I cringe at how high his voice sounded, "Are you ok?", Gaara quickly asks standing next to Sasuke.

I nod, "How long have I been out?", I ask, "about a week, Hinata do you remember anything?", Sasuke asks. I bite my lip, "I remember going out to eat with Sasuke, the driving to Sakura's house after that, its all really fuzzy", I say squinting as I try to remember more. Sasuke and Gaara both look at each other, "Hinata… have you ever had a heart attack?", Gaara asks a bit to serious, I shake my head, "Oh god, don't tell me", Gaara slowly nods. "Hinata… you beat Sakura unconscious, then what the doctors say is that, your body couldn't calm down, which put you into over drive causing you to have a heart attack", Gaara explains. "You weren't breathing when we got you to the hospital, the doctors feared you wouldn't make it", Gaara whispers sitting down once more, "My father?", I ask.

"Oh! I need to call him and Neji actually", I watch Sasuke fish out his phone, "Ill be right back", he says kissing my hand lightly before leaving. I quickly look to Gaara, "I need to see Kankuro", I say I quickly hush Gaara, "I know why he's like this, maybe I can get to him, make him calm down about what happen", I say I cringe feeling my ribs tighten up. "Hinata, you need to stay calm", Gaara says shooting up, "Gaara, promise me you'll get Kankuro to me", I say gripping my mask, Gaara nods, "Ill try, just please". I sit back concentrating on my breathing for a bit, I close my eyes, I need to think of a way to get Kankuro calm around women again.

..

"Dad, im fine ok", I say for the billionth time, "You sure you'll be ready to leave tomorrow?", I nod again, "Dad, ill be fine, all I have to do is keep my inhaler on me for a couple of weeks till I feel fine, same with any other meds they decide to give me", I say before taking a sip of water. "How about your swimming?", he asks, I choke on my water which causes everyone to panic, "I had completely forgotten about that!", I yell. "Smart think to do, is stay away until you feel better, im sure Zabuza would understand", Hiashi says crossing his arms, I sigh, "Father you know how I feel about swimming", he quickly looks at me, "Hinata, your in no condition to be testing your luck right now, please promise me youll take it easy!". I shrink back into my bed as I nod, "Good", Hiashi says with a sigh, a faint buzzing takes over the room as I watch my father fish out his phone, "Seems I have to be going, ill send Neji to come help you and drive you back home, remember please take it easy", and with that my father was out of the room.

I sigh as I dwell In the loneliness of my room, I had made Gaara go bring Kankuro and Sasuke had to go meet his brother. I look around the room to see if there is anything I could possibly do when the door opens slowly, I turn to see who it is and I see Kankuro just standing there. I smile at him and wave to him to come inside, he slowly walks in securing the door behind him, "Please sit were ever makes you comfortable", I say motioning to the empty chairs around my bed. He takes his time picking his seat and soon sits down looking away from me, "Kankuro… Talk to me", I whisper, I watch Kankuro begin to fumble with his hands, "Kankuro, im not going to hurt you… I mean look at me", I pat my bed. Kankuro slowly looks up at me, "I cant get out of bed just yet, im locked away in a cell, so Kankuro talk to me", I plead putting all my concern into my words.

I watch him squirm mentally searching what to say, "What happen?", I ask, "I feel horrible for leaving you with her, you guys looked ok, I should of stayed", I say feeling the burden slump down on my shoulders. "We were drinking", Kankuro mumbles, "We were talking about school stuff and the game plan when you and Sasuke left the party, I guess Sakura got really pissed and began to drink heavily, I did the same". I watch Kankuro rub the back of his neck, "I was a bit tipsy when she asked me to walk her home, I couldn't let her walk home alone, but once we got there she wanted to show me something", he bites his lip, "We made out and well, she wanted to fuck, I panicked and began to leave, when she handcuffed one of my hands to her head frame". I swallow hard remembering Kankuro pinned and Sakura dancing above him, "I felt so helpless, I didn't want to do it! She fucking began ripping at my shirt and pants, telling me I wanted it, that I craved her touch, all I could do was scream", Kankuro shakes.

"Did she?", I stop myself not wanting to say it, "That's when Gaara broke down the door, she was about to slip..", he stops, "No she didn't", he answers, I sigh relived. "Kankuro… are you afraid of me?", I ask and the questions makes Kankuro freeze up, he slowly meets my gaze, "I don't know", he whispers looking back down at the floor. I bite back the anger that dares to rise from the pit of my stomach, "I want to show you, you have nothing to fear, you don't have to fear me or your sister Kankuro", I say. "If you can learn to trut the both of us first, then later you can learn to trust the rest of the female population, like I said not all girls are bad", I look down at my sheets smoothing out the wrinkles.

I reach my hand out to him, "Come here", I whisper Kankuro stares at my hand as if I just offered him something foul to eat, "Please", I whisper sadness clinging on my words. He slowly stands up and slowly hovers his hand over mine, or palms slowly meet and soon full contact, I pull him to come sit next to me in bed, and he slowly follows. I watch him watching me trying to determine what happens next, once he is next to me I look at him, "Im going to hug you, and if you feel ok, you can hug me back is that ok?", I ask. Kankuro swallows hard before nodding, I wrap my arm around his waist and hug him lightly feeling him tremble at the contact, "Its ok", I whisper I feel him move and soon he's hugging me lightly soon he tightens his grip, "Thank you..", he whispers into my hair I nod into his chis chest, progress.

..

"Hinata, how do you feel?", Sasuke asks coming into the room a bit surprised to find Kankuro curled up asleep at my side, "It's a long story, im fine I get to go home tomorrow", I say a smile on my face. "That's good to hear", I watch jealousy flash in his eyes, "How are things with your brother?", I ask a bit curious, Sasuke nods, "Good, I finally squared away the issue I was having", Sasuke answers moving to sit on a chair, "How long has he been asleep?", Sasuke asks eyeing Kankuro snuggled up to me like a child does his mother. "I want to say about four hours, Gaara did say he hadn't been getting sleep, so I guess its no surprise", I answer looking over to make sure Kankuro was still asleep, "He's having a bit of trouble being around the female sex, im trying to help him", I add, Sasuke smiles, "You are something else", he smiles.

The door once more opens to reveal a shocked Temari at the sight of Kankuro laying next to me, "Hey!", I smile lightly waving. I slowly shake Kankuro awake, "Kankuro, Temari is here", I whisper he jumps up and I quickly pat his back calming him, "Kankuro remember what I told you", Kankuro turns to me and hugs me. "Kankuro", I mumble, "Ill see you tomorrow right?", I say reassuring him once more, I motion for Temari to come near, "Reach out to him", I command her, "Baby steps", I whisper to Kankuro. He moves away and looks at Temari, "Tell him, you wont hurt him, make him know its ok", I tell Temari, she nods, I watch the two siblings slowly reunite , Temari full of tears once Kankuro hugs her.

I watch the two hug and sob before Kankuro pulls away and looks at me, "Take things slow with women you meet, there not going to hurt you", I say with a smile. "Temari and I are here for you, right Temari?", I ask and the blond nods quickly, Kankuro smiles nodding and soon both sibling leave, leaving Sasuke alone with me. "So tomorrow?", Sasuke whispers tapping his leg, I face him, "Sasuke.. what's our relationship status?", I ask a bit curious, Sasuke thinks, "I love you", he says with a smile, "I would love if you become my girl friend", I swallow hard. "If I agree to be your girl, you have to understand I need to look over Kankuro for a bit until he's ok", I say, he nods with a smile, "I understand, you are going to be a doctor, I have to get use to some other man having to rely on you", he stands moving to me. "Well then?", he asks close to my face, I slowly nod and soon were lip locked, I caress his cheek as I feel a pain of gilt, this didn't feel right.

..

I slump down on the couch finally feeling at ease, I toss my head back with a sigh as Sasuke sets down one of my bag near the door, "That should be the last of it", he says stretching. "Thank you so much Sasuke", I smile at him, he glides over to me and kisses me sweetly, "Anything for you", he mumbled before giving me another kiss. He moves to close the door but stops when Kankuro holds it open, "Hinata?", he asks I wave at him and he dashes towards me hugging me, "Kankuro are you ok?", I ask patting his head. I look over at Sasuke who had a look of disgust, "What the hell are you doing here?", Sasuke says bitterly, "I came to pick up my boyfriend the one who just ran in here", I shudder at Sakura's voice. I move to stand but stop as Sasuke motions me to stay. "Wait you and Kankuro?", Sasuke asks a bit of poison to his words, "Yes, are you jelouse? I can take you back is you want me, Sasuke", I hold my tongue as I lift Kankuro and guide him to my room.

"Stay here, ill be right back , I promise", I say kissing Kankuro on his cheek, after closing the door I walk to Sasuke, "I think you should leave", I say snuggling under Sasuke's arm, "Consider you and Kankuro over, now get off my property before I call the police". I move my hand to my pocket were my phone is secured, she glares at me, "What the fuck did you say, skank?!", Sasuke grabs me and pulls me back, "Leave Sakura, you've been warned, and if I see around Kankuro, I wont be nice", Sasuke hisses slamming the door on her face. "Ill go see how Kankuro's doing", I say hugging Sasuke, "Ok, ill guard the door, make sure she's gone", he smiles as he motions me to go. I run to my room quickly opening the door to see Kankuro hunched over my desk looking at the doodles I had hanging from my wall, he turns to me with a smile, "These are amazing, I mean the puppet ones are freaking awesome", he points at the ones hes talking about. "I dream about them sometimes, the way the work and the way the move, and the puppeteer that controls them", I walk over and open my note book flipping to the page I was looking for.

I trace the male figure on the page, "He actually reminds me a lot of you, I mean the way you guys look", I say feeling the heat creep on my cheeks, "He kind of does", Kankuro says with a light chuckle. "Except I don't think I would ever wear make up like that", he points at the males face drawn, "Its not make up! Its War paint", I say in defense, he smiles, "How are you now anyway?", I ask examining him. "Yeah, sorry once I saw her I began to panic, so I ran to the only place I knew I would be safe", he mumbles, "Don't worry, ill be here when ever you need me, or im a call away, ok", I say patting his chest. He nods another smile on his face, I guide him out of the room to were Sasuke was looking out my window making sure Sakura was actually gone, "Yo!", he says not looking at Kankuro. Kankuro sits on my couch as he examines the room as if it was his first time there, "Erm, you hungry guys?", I ask walking over to my kitchen.

..

After feeding the boys look up to the clock hanging on my wall and sigh, "You guys should get going, its getting late", the guys look at the clock and look at each other. "Are you ok to stay here alone?", Sasuke asks, I look over at him a bit confused, "Yeah, ive done it before", I answer putting the dirty dishes in the sink. "Ok then, Kankuro ill drive you home", I turn to Sasuke fishing out his keys and Kankuro standing form his seat, Sasuke glides to my side and lands a kiss on my cheek, "Text you later ok?", he whispers as he moves to the door. I watch both males pull on there jackets and wave goodbye before they disappear out the door.

I move to my room to take a long shower and get the nasty hospital smell off my skin and dress in my favorite jammies. Once settled in my bed my eyes land on my sketch notebook, I lazily reach for it and flip it to the page of my beloved puppet ninja. I grab my pencil witch was wedged in between one of the pages and begin to outline the males figure, I smile at what I had said to Kankuro earlier. I grip my pencil as I write his name over the puppeteer, I smile down at the notebook feeling a blush, _Kankuro surely holds a piece of my heart_, _or maybe even my whole heart_. I lay back staring up at the ceiling, _I barely know the guy, but I do know Gaara, he did tell me is deepest darkest secret._ I roll over on my side facing my wall, _I could poke around get to know a bit more about him_, I blush, _god I sound like such a creeper. _I close my eyes and slowly slip into sleep dreaming not of the puppet boy, but of Kankuro his firm soft inviting lips and his cocky crocked smile, oh boy I had it bad now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edit:** Here is your next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy :)

**everlastingstarsinthenightsky:** Thanks you for reviwing and reading :D I hope i did Itachi justice / Im not to sure what im going to do with Kiba and Sakura but im sure its going to be bad for them both lol

Chapter 8: Lying to my heart

"Ms. Hyugga? May I have a word with you in private?", I turn to my professer who is pointing to his office, I nod walking towards him. "How you feeling?", My professor asks offering me a seat, "Fine, is there something wrong with my grades, sir?", I ask a bit nervous. My professor shakes his head, "Oh, its nothing bad actually its very good", I watch him sit with a smile on his face, "This hasn't happened in a very long time, Hinata it is truly an honor to have you in my class", I watch my professor look for a folder on his desk. "Do you know about Dr. Tsunade?", he asks I nod, "She is one of the best doctors out there sir", I say beginning to get anxious, he hands me the folder a smile on his face. I slowly open the file and begin to read trough its contents, I gasp and blush, "I-i-is th-h-h-his fo-o-or-r real?", I curse at my stuttering at a time like this, he nods, "I am very proud of you!", he chuckles. "Will I still be coming to class?", I ask, he shakes his head, "Your being moved up, so she will be your teacher", I watch him stand and I stand to, "Congratulations Hinata and good luck to you!", he says shaking my hand.

Once outside I secure the file in my bag and begin my jog to my next class, a wide grinned smile on my face I can hardly contain my happiness, as I turn the corner I spy a familiar guy. I jump on his back laughing, "Kankuro!", I yells as I feel him stumble forward but catches himself, "Hinata?", he says a bit confused I slide off his back, "Sorry im just so freaking happy right now!", I answer still a bit antsy. Kankuro smiles, "You look super cute when your freaking happy", I stop and blush deeply before turning away crossing my arms, "Do you want to hear my news or not?", I hear Kankuro chuckle, "Ok, ok, whats up?", I smile as I turn back to face him. "Im going to be working at the hospital!", I yell Kankuro smiles wider, "That's great, but how is that going to work if your still a student?", he asks, "Ill be under Dr. Tsunade, she's going to become my new teacher", I answer. He hugs me, "That's fantastic Hinata", I hug him tightly. "Its great to see you going up to reach your dream", he says as he pulls away from the hug, "I know, I cant wait to tell my dad", I say rubbing my cheeks from all the smilling

..

"Hey Hinata can you hold this clay while I fix the base", I move over to Deidara's side and hold the clay he wanted me to hold. Deidara moves to fix the base like he said he would taking a few glances up at me a smile on his lips, I smile back a bit confused, Sasori coughs witch makes me look up at him. He shakes his head before going back to his woodwork, "OH! Sasori I was wondering if you can do something for me", I say looking over at my bag, he gets what im motioning at and moves over to it. "It's a blue sketchbook", I say he quickly finds it, "Flip trough to maybe the 16th page", I say he does so and shows me the page, "Yes that one!". He lookes at the sketch of the salamander puppet I had drawn, "Do you think you can do it", I say he smirks, "Childs play", he mumbles as he walks over to were there was a stack of wood and began looking for the perfect pieces to start carving. He finally walks over holding some wood an lays it before him, "Ill probably have it done in a week", he mumbles sketching out the pattern of the puppet on the wood, "I hate to keep people waiting", I smile and go back to paying attention to what Deidara was doing.

I watch as Deidara molds the clay with his wet fingers, he looks up at me once more and winks which makes me blush as I look away again, "Thank you that should be it". I nod and move to the sink sitting at one of the corners of the room, I wash my hands for a long time making sure all the clay is off my fingers. I turn back and head to my painting and just stare at it, as if something were missing, I move to pick up my brush when the door opens. Sai looks at me and runs to my side, "Hinata how are you doing?", he asks looking me over, I nod, "Im fine", he sighs. "Thank god", I watch him a bit curious, "What were you doing Sakura's place ?", he turns and the first time ever everyone in the room witnesses Sai blush, "Im dating Ino at the moment and since her and Sakura share a place you know", he mumbles nervously.

..

The class settles down and everyone goes back to their work, I paint the canvas as my mind wanders, the doors open again and this time Deidara stands up fists balled up. "What the fuck you doing here!?", I look up to see who he is yelling at and my eyes land on Kiba, he scratches his head as his eyes land on mine. "I came to see if Hinata is alright", I stand and Deidara turns to me, "Im fine, now leave", I say looking at Deidara, Deidara turns back to Kiba, "You heard her, out", Kiba watches Deidara sizing him up. "Look Hinata I would really like to talk about what happen between us", I watch Kiba take a couple of steps forward before Sasori stands holding a wood carving knife. "You heard Hinata", Sasori says lazily, I move to Sasori's side, "There is nothing to talk about Kiba, and if you want to talk I think you should talk to Sasuke and Kankuro", I watch Kiba get angry. The ways his hair gets spiked when he's mad, "For what!? They have no control over you!", Kiba yells, Sasori raises the knife and takes a stance, I had to admit Sasori looked menacing.

Kiba steps back, "You have there numbers, find out", I say before walking back to my seat, Deidara moves to Sasori's side and guides Kiba out. I rest my head on my hands as the door closes and I hear Dediara and Sasori come back to their desks, I hum a tune to calm my self as I go back to paining ignoring Deidara's questions.

..

I walk to the pool area holding a book I would read for the course so I wouldn't be completely depressed. I watch some of the girls jump in to the water giggling as the crashed into the surface, until I saw Suigetsu walk out, scratching his toned stomach, his eyes land on mine and he quickly moves to me. "What are you doing? Your usually in the water by the time I get here", he sits next to me examining me closely, "My father wants me to take a break until im ok". Suigetsu pats my back, "Get well quick, so we can race soon ok", I smile and nod as he runs and jumps into the water, I watch him swim trough the water memorized by his movements. "OH MY GOD!", I turn to see what the girls were yelling about and that's when a heavy built male came out of the boys dressing room.

His eyes were gold and looked menacing and his water blue hair was spiked up, if he was any kind of animal, he would be a shark, he looked completely dangerous. He had captured many girls hearts at first sight until another man came from behind him which made every girl completely fan girl. I was captured by his gaze, I knew who he was or had to be, his long black hair tied back, his pale toned body, the way he presented himself was a lot like Sasuke. I watch the two men exchange words before the blue haired man jumped into the water to tease the girls in the pool but the other man walked slowly towards me.

I quickly look down at my novel going trough what I should say if it was Sasuke's brother, I felt someone near me I look up to meet his intense black eyes. "Hello, you look familiar", he mumbles sitting next to me, I shrug, "My family is pretty big, you must be mistaking me for someone else", I answer staring blackly down at my book. "Itachi Uchiha", I turn to him and take his hand, "Hinata Hyuga", he smiles, "I knew it, your my little brothers girl", I blush deeply, "Sasuke talks about me?", I mumble. Itachi laughs and I notice a whole shovel full of glares being tossed my way, "Yeah all the time, I came down here to finish my degree with him, also to see his games, you know be supportive", I nod, "That's really sweet of you, but dosnt his parents come to his games also?", I watch Itachi look down.

"My father isn't the one for having fun and my mother passed quite some time ago", he mumbles, "Its just me and my brother at times", I look down I hadn't noticed that Sasuke had a hard life growing up. "I know how it is to loose a mother", Itachi looks up at me, "I only knew her for four years before she passed, my father takes great pride and responsibility on me and my little sister", I sigh, "I guess both our fathers are uptight", I smile and Itachi laughs. "Yo Itachi, I think the class is about to start", Itachi nods, "This is Kisame, Kisame this is Hinata, my little brothers girlfriend", Kisame swims to the edge and examines me he begins to whistle, "Damn, he sure has a taste for fine women, look at those breasts", I blush deeply as I hear Itachi jump in to strangle Kisame.

..

I walk silently trough campus dodging many students on bikes I stop feeling my phone vibrate, "Sasuke?", I say into the phone, "Hinata? You alright, I got a call form Kiba", I walk to a nearby bench as I proceeded to explain everything that had happened to Sasuke. "So your ok", I nod, "Yeah im fine, Oh! I meet you brother at the pool just now, he seams like a cool guy", all I hear is silence, "what?", Sasuke mumbles, "I said I met your brother at the pool, are you ok?", I hear Sasuke crumbling something. "Were are you", I look around, "Near the library", I look around feeling a bit on edge, "Ill be there in a few". I stare at my phone a bit confused on why Sasuke was freaking out, I shrug the feeling off as I lay back on the bench taking the time to take in the autumn scene before me.

I begin playing plants vs zombies on my ipod as im waiting when I feel someone sit next to me, I didn't think much of it until they got closer, I look over and touch noses with Kiba. I jump back falling on the ground hard, "What the fuck Kiba", I yell rubbing my butt as I stand, "Look I just want to talk", I walk back, "I told you to fuck off didn't i?". Everyone was looking at us, Kiba grabbed my arm tightly, "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private", he whispered I could feel his fingers digging into my skin.

I whimper softly as the pain begins to get stronger, then I feel arms around me as a flash of silver tackles Kiba to the floor, "I believe the lovely young lady asked you to leave her alone", a deep voice came from behind me. I watch the silver haired man pick Kiba up by his collar, "Its scum like you that make living on this earth that much harder", I feel confused until im released I turn to see a man with long lose black hair and dark skin looking at me. He had many tattoos that seamed like stiches along his body, "Calm down, im Kakuzu we over heard what was going on and he looked like he was hurting you pretty bad", he sais pointing to my arm that was stinging lightly. "Yeah its not like us to leave a pretty girl in distress, by the way im Hidan", I turn to look at the silver haired man and his memorizing purple eyes.

"Hey if you would like me and Kakazu can take care of this guy for you", Hidan hissed poison on his tongue, "Uh, no I just want him away from me, until my boyfriend comes to get me", as soon as I finished my sentence Sasuke pulled up slamming on the brakes and came running to me. He completely ignored the two new men and came straight to me, "Hinata are you ok? Whats going on?", he says pulling me into a hug and looking over at Kiba. "You see, this little punk was pushing her around im pretty sure her right arm might be bruised for a while from the grip this guy had on her", Hidan explained. "Fucking bastard", Sasuke spits at Kiba, "What do you want to do with him", Kakazu asks Sasuke, I could hear Sasuke's heart racing, "Let him go, but with a warning of course", with that I watch Hidan let him go and quickly punch him in the face.

I could only guess that Kiba was not unconscious but near it by the way he was moving, Hidan and Kakazu laugh and high five before turning back to me and Sasuke. "Oh I never got your name miss", Hidan said reaching out his hand, I took it, "Hinata", I say, both men smile, "Well Hinata if you ever need anything call us up, very nice to meet you, your boyfriend is very lucky to have a looker like you", Hidan said with a wink. Followed by Kakazu punching him in the side as he handed me a folded paper with two numbers on it, "Forgive my friend, he at times thinks with his lower head than the one of his shoulders", Sasuke laughs, "Well it was a compliment, and she is quite beautiful and since you saved her, ill let it slide". Sasuke puts out his hands and shakes with both men, "Thank you guys", Sasuke led me back to his car were he held the door made sure I was in and quickly ran to his side to get in.

..

The drive was silent I had to say something, "Whats with you and your brother?", I saw from the corner of my eye that Sasuke stiffened a bit, "Its nothing really, I was just surprised to hear he was in town already, let alone attending school with us". I nodded it made sense I guess, "He seamed nice", I mumble as I look out the window, "Did he tell you about our family?", I quickly look at him, "Why?", I ask a bit curious, "I just hate when he brings up our parents to other people". I keep looking at him, "Sasuke there is nothing wrong with your family, I would say we are the same, we both have uptight fathers and both our moms are..", I stop and look back out the window. "Forget it", I whisper I notice we are already at my place when he stops, he turns to me and takes my hand, "Im sorry", he whispers, I shrug, "For what? Sasuke come on talk to me", I turn to him so I have a better view of his face.

"I don't wish to loose you is all", he whispers pulling me for a kiss, it was a passionate kiss for some reason I could return it, but I tried my best. He pulls away caressing my cheek, "Its just I know you still have feeling for Kankuro and I know you are helping him, but I cant help but feel jealous", it had to be Sasuke to say it for me, I like Kankuro maybe even love him. I felt guilty putting Sasuke trough this, when my heart was one by someone else, but I had to put some effort for Sasuke he had done so much for me. I pull him into a deep kiss and let my hands roam to his head were they tangled with his thick hair, he did the same pulling me close and letting his hands rest on my waits.

..

We sat on my couch watching a movie silently my head resting on his shoulder feeling calm by the beat of his heart, I look up at him and once more we kiss. It gets heated and heavy before there is a knock at the door, Sasuke growls as he moves off of me so I can get the door, there Gaara is holding a basket of Chocolate and some snacks, "Hey! I heard about the news, CONGRATS!". Once inside he hugs me tightly, I had forgotten about what had happened earlier, "Thank you so much Gaara but you didn't have to", I say looking at the basket that was calling my name. "Dude, its not everyday that someone gets moved up that high", Gaara smiles as he notices Sasuke come into the kitchen. Sasuke wraps his harms around my waist, "Whats going on?", he mumbles, I turn to face him, "I got moved up in my med courses, ill be working at the campus hospital along side Dr. Tsunade as my teacher". I watch him smile widely as he hugs me, "Congrats babe, really that's super awesome!", I giggle, "Thanks again Gaara, but you shouldn't have", I say hugging him.

"Like I said it's a super special occasion", he says with a smile then Gaara reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box, "Oh Kankuro wanted me to give you this, he has some homework to do so he couldn't come", I take the box from him and open it to a small little rose on a bracelet. I slip it on and smile, "Its cute, tell him I say thank you Gaara", Sasuke pulls me into him and that's makes me squeal. "I guess Im the only one left that hasn't giving you a congrats gift", he whispers into my ear kissing my neck, I shiver but shrug it off. "Well, I need to get going", Gaara mumbled rubbing the back of his neck, I guide him to the door were I hug and kiss his cheek before he leaves, only me and Sasuke once more. "Hey if you want we can go out and get some dinner for a little celebration", Sasuke yells form the cough were he is playing with a news paper, "Sure I need to tell Neji and my father first", I yell back moving to my cell phone.

I eye the basket of goods with hungry eyes as I hear the ringing in my ear, "Yes Father?", I say playing with one of the snacks, "Hey! I got some great news!", _"What is it Hinata? Are you hurt?",_ I sigh. "No father, I got moved up in my med. Studies, ill be now working at the campus hospital along side Dr. Tsunade", I hear silence, _"Im very proud of you Hinata! So very proud! If your mother was hear right now she would be crying with joy! How about you come down to the house and we will celebrate?",_ I look over to Sasuke. "Sure if I can invite a few of my friends", I cross my fingers, "_of course honey! See you Saturday!",_ and with that I end the call a smile on my face, "If you give me a few ill be ready to Sasuke".


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!** I hope all of you had a wonderful Holiday and a more wonderful New Years! :D

Forgive me this Chapter is a tad short, i promise the nest one will be longer :3, i hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter!

**everlastingstarsinthenightsky:** Thank you! I hope your Holiday and New year was wonderful!

Chapter 9: He makes my heart race

I walk out of the shower holding the towel close to my body as I go through my closet hearing Sasuke humming in the living room, I pull out a graphic T-shirt and some jeans and proceed to get dressed. I put on Kankuro's gift and spray some perfume on and move to fix my hair as im doing so I hear a knock, "Come in", I say still holding my brush I watch Sasuke come in and examine my room. "Cool room, So I was thinking maybe we can go get some sea food", I think about it and nod, "I can go for some shrimp", I watch Sasuke move to my bed and sit. I watch him reach for my stuffed Pikachu and smirk, "Whats so funny?", I ask he shrugs, "Pikachu is really mainstream", I laugh, "Yeah your right, I prefer Eevee". I watch Sasuke look at me a smile on his face, "Eevee is really cool, the fact that he can evolve into almost anything is freaking awesome", I nod as I finish with my hair I stand up and move to my jacket, "Come on".

..

"Congrats babe, im really happy for you", Sasuke smiles from across the table I munch happily on my shrimp cocktail, "Im just super surprised, ive been away from school for a while so I really didn't see this coming". I sit back taking a sip from my ice tea I watch Sasuke comb his hair back I feel a small tingle in my stomach with the way he moves so smoothly, I glance away trying to focus on something else when my eyes land on something across the room. Kiba and Sakura sit across each other talking and laughing, I move forward watching them trying to read what they are saying to one another, I catch Kankuro's name rolling off there tongue along with Gaara's. I almost jump out of my skin when Sasuke pats my shoulder, I quickly look at him and look back to were the couple is laughing, Sasuke looks to were my eyes are and grabs my hand. "Lets go", he whispers leaving a tip along with his payment, we stand up keeping our eyes on each other when I bump into something.

"Hinata" I look up to see Kiba, I quickly move back and look over at Sasuke who is being groped by Sakura. "Me and Sakura were talking right now, and hell Sakura wants Sasuke back and I want you back", I internally scream before im yanked back into someone. "Im sorry to be so damn rude, but if shes going to be with anyone after shes done with Sasuke, its be me", I know this voice, I know who it is and I instantly relax, "You're the one to talk, im surprised your not freaking out", Kiba mumbles anger in hi eyes. Im pulled behind him I look up at Kankuro now cracking his knuckles, "Listen, this can go one of two ways, you can walk away and stop being such a fucking bastard or I can punch your face in once again". I watch Kiba back up a bit looking over at Sasuke who was trying to push Sakura off of himself, "Come on Sasuke, lets go party at my place", is all I hear as Sakura snakes her arms around Sasuke's body.

Kankuro shakes his head, "Why don't you just shake her off, just because she's a girl dosnt mean she can molest you dude", I watch Sasuke turn to Kankuro. Sasuke closes his eyes and harshly shoves Sakura away from him causing her to topple over a table spilling some food and drinks all over the floor. Sasuke steps back a look of disgust on his face watching Sakura fall over, im gripping Kankuro's shirt when he moves forward to pick up my jacket handing it to me. He kisses my forehead and pushes me to Sasuke who catches me and holds me, "Go ahead and take her home", Kankuro mumbles cracking his neck, "You know, I think I finally see it", everyone looks at Sasuke a bit surprised. Sasuke takes my hand and moves me to Kankuro he smoothly grabs his hand and places it on top of mine, he smiles as Kankuro's face becomes a dark red. "You are always around when shit goes down, and you guys seam so damn close, as much as I love Hinata, I don't think I can ever be at the level you guys are at", I blush deeply staring down at the ground. "You guys head home, ill take care of this mess", Kankuro is about to say something when Sasuke shoves my left over at him, "Ill pay the bill and take responsibility".

Im in complete awe at how much of a gentlemen Sasuke truly is, even when he bares a broken heart he can step up and hand his love over to someone else so smoothly. I step forward kissing his cheek lightly and giving him a hug, "As long as your happy, im happy", he silently whispers into my ear as he kisses my head. Kankuro pulls me to him and helps me with my jacket as he leads me to the door, I look back catching a glance of Sasuke his smile never fading as we exit the restaurant. We quickly march to Kankuro's car and soon were sitting in silence, he silently navigates trough traffic and it dosnt take to long before were sitting in front of my house.

..

I offer Kankuro a soda as I sit down in front of him opening my can of soda and taking a sip from it, Kankuro stares down at the table. I begin to reach for his hand when his phone begins to ring, he smoothly reaches for it and answers it, "Gaara?", Kankuro mumbles, I hear some light whispering as Kankuro nods. He quickly hands up and stands up, I follow him mindlessly as he walks to the door to gather his coat. Im about to say something when he turns to me and captures my lips, the kiss is short and sweet and I notice Kankuro shiver a bit as he pulls away, "Ill see you tomorrow". With that he's out the door leaving me speechless in the middle of my living room, I stare at the door for a few more seconds before I am given the ability to move once more.

I slug to my room and crash on my bed holding the Pikachu plushy close to my chest, my heart racing I sigh to control my breathing. I look up to my ceiling watching little shadows dance across my ceiling. I feel my phone go off as I slowly reach for it still looking up at the shadows, I carefully hover the phone over my face so I can see who is calling and my heart skips a beat. I smash the answer button, "Hello", I mumble into the phone, "Im sorry, it was rude of me just to leave like that, I wanted to tell you Goodnight and that I…", I hear Kankuro sigh deeply. "I love you", those three little words halted my universe, everything stops just for this moment, the words coming out of his mouth is like a sweet lullaby being sung by a mother to her child. "I love you to…. Kankuro", I choke out, my heart is going crazy I feel like I might faint.

A sigh of relief is heard from Kankuro's side of the call, its all to real, "I haven't said that to someone in such a long time", I hear him say. I smile to myself, "I feel special". I hear him chuckle, "Oh you are special", I blush a million shades I could die right now and I would be completely happy with it. I roll to my side to see my clock, "I should let you get home, its pretty late", sadness lingers in my voice but it was pretty late, "I want to pick you up in the morning". I smile once more, "Pick me up at 7:30 we can go get some breakfast", if I could see Kankuro I know he would be smiling also, "Alright! Ill see you then!". We say out shy goodbyes and as soon as I press end I am rolling on my bed with pure happiness, I stop sitting up, and reach for my sketch journal were I make a quick doodle of Kankuro and me holding hands. I giggle at how childish it look but brush it off as I prepare for bed, exited for the morning to come.

..

Taking a quick shower I trip over myself as I walk to my closet to pick out the clothes I would wear. I chose one of the few plain black T-shirts I own and some basic skinny jeans, I choose to wear a duded belt and my purple convers. Once dressed I brush my hair deciding to leave it down and clip on Kankuro's gift around my neck, I smile as I notice its 7:20 I quickly grab a sweater and run to my door. Half way there I stop and run back to my room to get my cell phone, I hear a knock and my heart begins racing again, I fish my sweater and secure my phone in my skinny jeans as I grab my bag.

I nervously open the door to meet a very handsome Kankuro, he had a very warm glow about him, his hair was much more vibrant. His eyes were no longer that dark drown but now more chocolate brown, he looked much more toned than pale he was breath taking. He smiles taking me by the waist and giving me a hug, "Lets go get some food then", he whispers in my ear, closing the door behind me. I stubble with my keys to lock it and almost die when Kankuro helps me guide the key in and lock it, his hands warmth setting my hand on fire. He guides me to his car were he has the heater running and unlike Sasuke's car his car smells of blueberries, I bask in the sweet smell as Kankuro gets in and gets the vehicle moving.

We drive to the nearest Ihop and eat as many pancakes and waffles as we can hold down, Kankuro eyes almost empty glass of orange juice andlifts his hand to get the attention of one of the waiters. "Yes sir?", the waitress asks obviously trying to hit on Kankuro with the way she his bending forward for him, "Yes! Can you get my girl some more Orange juice and bring me some more bacon also". The waitress nods glaring at me before she leaves for the kitchen, "Thank you", I say trying to hide my blush, Kankuro smiles and winks, "Anything for my love", I melt in my seat. The waitress returns with more juice and a plate full of bacon for Kankuro, she winks playfully at Kankuro, who in turn pays no attention as he stares down at his meal.

..

"AHH! That was so filling!", Kankuro sighs leaning back in his seat, I also lean back as I look out the car window, "We should get to school class should be starting soon". I watch Kankuro shoot up, "Damn I forgot you have some early morning classes", he quickly pulls out of the parking lot and begins heading to school. "Ill also be beginning the Hospital shift today also, so I might not see you till tonight", I say a frown finding its way on my face. Kankuro takes my hand holding it, "Just give me a call, ill pick you up and drive you home, the last think I want is to have you walking home in this weather", I smile at how sweet Kankuro really is. He rivals Sasuke in every way, even if Sasuke has that 'cool' outer layer, my mind wonders off to that night Kankuro told me about his past.

How could anyone cheat on someone like him? My thoughts are interrupted by the car coming to a hault, "History building is close by, ill be in practice today, text me if anything comes up", I nod and stop from opening the door. I look back at Kankuro and smile, "Be careful and have fun at practice ok!", I reach over to kiss his cheek but instead he moves so he captures my lips. The kiss is long but full of love, I pull away as I watch Kankuro lick his lips a bit to seductively , I shiver as I open the passenger door, "Text you later then, bye!", I mumble trying to keep myself from falling apart, "Bye!", he yells back a smile plastered on his face. I watch him drive away as the butterflies in my stomach calm down, Kankuro had something about him that once your in his grasp he can enchant you to death. Again my mind wonders to that ugly thought of someone cheating on him, I shake my head as I turn to walk to my building. I pass other student and soon spot the head of a certain raven haired boy, I begin speed walking to him but stop once I notice someone next to him, clinging to him.

The blur of pink hair, I knew it was Sakura she had her harms wrapped around is waist, but Sasuke wore that bored face he always wore around her. I was confused, why would he be with her? I was to busy talking that I hadn't noticed them walking to me, "Hello Hinata", my head shoots up to meet his eyes, "Good Morning Sasuke", I answer keeping my eyes away from Sakura's. "Good luck with today, im sure you'll hit it right out of the park!", he pats my head lovingly, "Thank you, ill see you around", I say smiling as I move to walk around them, "Alright! Bye!", I hear him shout. It took all my will power not o look back at him, he must know what he was getting himself into, I could only hope it's the right thing for him.


End file.
